Yo confieso
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Serie de One, Two o Three shots de diferentes personajes de Naruto, las parejas son variadas y multiship. Esta historia contiene: -Lenguaje vulgar/Obsceno -Sexo explicito -Violencia fisica y psicologica -Pedofilia/Estupro/Incesto
1. Chapter 1-NaruHina

Inocencia-NaruHina

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar, lenguaje +18. **

Mi cumpleaños numero 18 estaba por celebrarse, las chicas insistían en celebrarme una fiesta en casa de Ino, una fiesta que a según sus palabras fuera una verdadera fiesta y no una de las que el clan Uhiha me organizaba, una donde mi padre nos vigilaba y solo podíamos consumir galletas y te. Para mí no era nada malo, siempre había sido así, pero al parecer para las chicas esa no era una verdadera fiesta y menos una digna de una chica que celebraría 18 años.

Ellas estaban muy emocionadas, sin embargo yo, no estaba del todo convencida, nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, era más de las que gustaba pasar desapercibida, tanto alboroto no era lo mío.

Después de 3 horas de negociaciones con Ino decidimos que seria solo una pequeña pijamada para celebrar mi cumpleaños, solo chicas y un poco de saque para sobornar a Ino. La noche llego y todas nos reunimos en su casa, su padre había salido de misión por lo que no había ningún problema para beber y hacer los desfigures que Ino tenia planeado, sirvió varios vasos con gran cantidad de saque y botanas para comenzar con la noche.

—Bueno chicas acomoden sus lindos traseros porque la noche va a comenzar…

—Que tienes planeado hacer Ino cerda! — Sakura se sentó en la cama con un cojín entre sus piernas.

—Esto no seria una pijamada sin un buen "verdad o reto" o sí?

—Woao! Esto se pondrá intenso.

Todas nos acomodamos y el juego con la botella comenzó, primero Tenten tuvo que romper la tensión de la vergüenza al confesar alguna travesura con Neji, jamas pensé escuchar las cosas que hacia mi primo con la boca… jamas lo volvería a saludar de la misma manera. La siguiente en dar una verdad fue Ino ella realmente no se contuvo en dar detalles de como ella con Sai ocupaban las misiones como sesiones de Kamasutra intenso… la noche fue pasando y la botella me señalo me quede mirando fijamente la boquilla sin decir nada…

—Vamos Hinata… verdad o reto —dijo Sakura.

—Por dios Sakura! Es obvio que reto…. Es Hinata, que verdad nos puede confesar que nos sorprenda… Que Naruto le cogio la mano? Jajaja

—Quizá ya pasaron a segunda base… tu que sabes Ino —Dijo Tenten animándola a dejarme elegir.

Las chicas insistían en que eligiera entre las dos opciones, pero Ino insistía en que la "dulce" "delicada" e "inocente" Hinata no tenia nada interesante que contar…

_Caminábamos hacia Ichiraku como siempre, amaba a Naruto-kun de eso no tenia ninguna duda, pero estaba un poco fastidiada de siempre ir al mismo lugar a comer lo mismo, quería algo diferente, quizá una cita en el cine, una tarde en la playa o cualquier otra cosa, pero no mas Ichiraku solo por ese día._

_—__Ah, Naruto-kun me duele el estomago…_

_—__Hinata-chan estas bien? —se acerco a mí para cerciorarse como estaba.— necesitas ir al hospital? Quieres que vaya por Sakura-chan?_

_—__No, solo necesito recostarme un poco… —levante la mirada— estamos cerca de tu casa no?_

_—__Si, ven… —Me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a brincar a toda prisa._

_Llegamos a su casa y me recostó en su cama, salió en busca de un poco de agua, la bebí y me recosté, Naruto me observaba aun me seguía el dolor, me cobijo y me quede dormida. Desperté no sabia bien que tanto había dormido, sin había sido bastante, por la ventana se veían las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Me levante y camine hacia la sala y lo pude ver, dormido en el sofá completamente tendido, su respiración era tan tranquila, miraba su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su pausada respiración, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, mire mas abajo y pude notar que Naruto tenia una erección, me acerque lentamente y pude sentir su miembro con mi mano tenuemente por encima de su ropa, baje la cremallera de su camisa tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, su torso tonificado era maravilloso, deslice mi mano por su cuerpo, mi rose fue suave aun así me sintió y Naruto despertó un tanto confundido, verme de pie en medio de la oscuridad, acariciando su cuerpo, el medio vestido, me miro por un rato en lo que intentaba despertar._

_— __Hinata-chan… que sucede…_

_—__Nada… nada Naruto-kun, —por alguna razón yo no estaba avergonzada y él lo noto, estaba muy tranquila pese a la situación.—Nada de que preocuparte Naruto-kun… relájate._

_Naruto intento levantarse pero de inmediato use mi puño suave para inmovilizarlo, necesitaba que estuviera consciente, despierto, lucido pero inmóvil. Naruto me miro con asombro, sonreí de forma picara… lleve mis manos hasta sus pantalones comencé a desabrocharlos y bajarlos lentamente, su erección estaba mas firme de cuando soñaba, acaricie suave con mis dedos la punta de su miembro, Naruto suspiro, lleve mis manos hasta mi cinturilla y la desanude, baje el ciper de mi blusa dejando libre mis enormes senos, sabia que era mi atractivo que mas gustaba a Naruto, el trago saliva lo note por que de inmediato humedeció sus labios, sus ojos brillaban al mirar por primera vez mis pechos, podía sentir su impotencia al querer moverse y no poder, baje mis shorts para quedarme solo en bragas, me acerque a su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo con mis pechos. _

_—__Hinata… Hinata-chan… ahh… ahhh…_

_—__Te gusta lo que hago Naruto-kun? _

_—__Sigue… continua Hinata… sigue… ahh…_

_Subía y bajaba mis pechos sobre el eje de su masculinidad, Naruto suspiraba y su respiración se agitaba más y más. Me levante y me subí sobre él, coloque mi vagina sobre su boca haciendo de lado mi braga con mis dedos, Naruto comenzó a lamerme desenfrenado, introducir su lengua en mi vagina recorriéndola por completo, succionando mis labios vaginales y presionando con su nariz en mi clitoris, comencé a gemir y mover mi coño cobre su boca quería sentirlo por completo, comencé a lamer su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, sentía largo y grueso miembro en mi boca, llegar hasta mi garganta, comenzaba por momentos a sentir que me asfixiaría, pero deseaba tenerlo dentro de mi boca cuan mas profundo mejor, mi saliva se mezclaba con sus líquidos pre seminales, sentía como se tensaba y eso me prendía mas, metí su pene hasta lo mas profundo de mi boca y se vino dentro de mi llenándome de su delicioso semen, trague de inmediato todo, para después lamerle los residuos de su miembro. Naruto estaba agotado, pero sabia que aun no terminábamos… no aun cuando yo aun no tocaba la gloria, espere unos minutos en lo que recobraba la compostura, me senté sobre el con mis piernas por encima de sus hombros, mi coño casi tocaba su boca, comencé a masturbarme delante de él, introducía mis dedos mientras masajeaba con mi otro dedo mi clitoris, con suaves masajes, mi respiración se agito y mis gemidos se multiplicaron, Naruto me miraba endiosado, no demoro en recuperar una erección perfecta, me levante un poco y me acerque hasta su miembro, me coloque justo por encima de su pene, este estaba en la entrada a mi vagina, rozando en un vaivén para estimularnos, Naruto estaba desesperado ansiaba tanto como yo ese momento, comencé a bajar lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, arriba y abajo… de apoco fui llenándome de él, me quede completamente inmóvil, Naruto respiraba muy entrecortado, y comencé a moverme saltando sobre Naruto, mis tetas brincaban a la par mío, comencé a masajerame los senos mientras brincaba y acariciaba mi clitoris, quería llegar al orgasmo con Naruto como nunca había imaginado ni en mas anhelados sueños. _

_Sentí una pequeña descarga que recorría mi cuerpo, desde mi centro, donde el cuerpo de Naruto y el mío se hacían uno solo, recorrer mi espalda, mis piernas perdieron fuerza, tuve que tomar un poco de equilibrio sobre el pecho de Naruto, quedándome tumbada sobre él. Naruto se vino enseguida, me moví un poco para poder acomodarme en su cuerpo, sacando el miembro de Naruto, sentía como su semen salía de entre mis piernas entre mezclado de sangre prueba de haberme entregado a Naruto-kun._

_Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y según a palabras de Naruto-kun, la mejor noche que jamas pensó tener, pero que sin duda yo pagaría para la próxima el haberlo dejado sin participar… me preguntaba como se desquitaría… anciana saberlo pronto…_

—Hinata! Despierta!

—Eh? Qué sucede chicas?

—Llevamos cómo media hora diciéndote que reto eliges? Tomar un shot de sake o correr desnuda por la casa Yamanaka? —Al parecer me había quedado sumergida en mis recuerdos de esa noche y las chicas seguían peleando sobre que era mejor ponerme reto… pues la "inocente" de Hinata no tendría nada interesante que contar.

— El Shot esta bien… para comenzar chicas —sonreí

Una chica inocente no siempre es lo que parece… las mas tranqulitas somos las peores, por que sí, yo confieso que esa noche prácticamente yo había violado a Naruto-kun y me encanto.


	2. Chapter 2-NejiTen

Quédate-NejiTen

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar, lenguaje +18. **

Era como si el dia sintiese mi dolor, era el aniversario luctuoso de mi padre, si bien habían pasado varios años extrañaba como si fuera ayer, camine sin rumbo por varias cuadras pensando en la falta de mi padre, de mi familia, sin él me sentía tan solo. Divagando en mis pensamientos no note su presencia hasta que toco mi hombre y la mire.

—¿Que sucede Tenten?

—Yo, bueno… yo te vi caminar y pensé que quizá querías compañía.

— Quiero estar solo —Continue con mi camino— Pero igual gracias Tenten.

—Neji no tienes que estar solo, nos tienes a Lee a Gai-sensei y a mi, nosotros te queremos.

—Déjame solo… —Conteste de forma tajante y cortante y seguí caminando—

Poco me importo su presencia ni mi comportamiento, camine un par de calles, hasta que me sorprendió llegar hasta ese lugar, era el cementerio y estaba frente a su tumba, pero mas me sorprendió que en mi mente solo estaba Tenten, me habia comportado como un idiota con ella.

—¿Crees que debería disculparme papa? —miraba al cielo pensando en mi padre cuando el viento soplo muy fuerte y el ruido del viento provoco un sonar en el aire que parecía decirme que si, sonreí— Gracias papa… no dejas de aconsejarme desde donde quiera que estas.

Corrí a la florería de los Yamanaka por un ramo de flores para ella, le había tratado de forma poca caballerosa en la mañana y debía disculparme de forma adecuada. Ino me preparo un ramo de flores enorme, sin duda era buena para su negocio, sali de inmediato de ahí lo que menos quería era que alguno de nuestros conocidos me viera llegar a casa de Tenten con un ramo de flores.

Toque la puerta pero nadie respondía alcanzaba a escuchar ruido proveniente de la casa, intente ver por las ventanas pero no se divisaba silueta alguna, pensé por un instante que quizá no quería abrirme note una ventana en el segundo piso casi abierta, subí al árbol con el ramo en la mano me giré y logro ver por la ventana a Tenten, estaba de pie frente a mi con una toalla en la mano secándose el cabello en ropa interior, un coordinado de color beige mirando fijamente a la ventana ella se joven se quedó petrificada de verme ahí en su ventana mirándola… solo note un susurro.

—Neji…

Su piel era tan suave y blanca su cuerpo era perfecto no entendía porque lo oculta bajo esas ropas tan poco femeninas era tan ruda al vestir y comportarse pero al verla ahí de pie indefensa, vi lo que realmente era, una mujer hermosa, un cuerpo perfecto con las proporcionas que un hombre busca en una mujer, sus caderas tan delineadas, su cintura estrecha y unos pechos que en ese momento me hubieran gustado tocar… pero en que estaba pensando Tenten era mi compañera de equipo no podía estar pensando así de ella, eso era faltarle al respeto… su imagen tan delicada su mirada fija en mí, verla temblar ante mi presencia me hacía desearla como nunca creí, sus cabellos sueltos húmedos goteando en su cuerpo… esas gotas escurrían delineando esa figura de ángel que poseía, ella había despertado ese sentimiento de pasión que no había sentido antes, había despertado esa necesidad de poseer a alguien, de tener a alguien, de hacerla mía y precisamente a ella, Tenten tenía que ser mía... solo mía

Cuando por fin reacciono pego un grito que me hizo salir del asombro y ensueño en el que me había metido al verla, perdí el equilibrio y caí del árbol al piso.

—Neji estas bien

—Solo mía… —Tenten se acercaba a mi para escuchar que decía.—

—Neji que dices no te entiendo?

—Mía… mía. –Sentía las gotas de agua fría que desprendía su cabello caer en mi rostro, mientras despertaba de mi letargo.—

—Me escuchas?

—Tenten… que sucedió? –Abrí bien los ojos y la vi, de pie a un lado de mi con una toalla enrollada cubriendo su cuerpo, yo estaba recostado en su sofá, no sé como me había metido a su casa.—

—Te caíste del árbol mientras —Tenten recordó en donde estaba yo antes de caer— ¡¿Me estabas espiando Neji Hyuga?! ¡Que hacías en mi ventana!

—Yo solo… yo quería —Tenten estaba furiosa, nunca la había visto así lo único que se me ocurrió fue poner el ramo enfrente de mi como queriendo cubrirme con el.—

—¿Qué es esto Neji?

—Es… un ramo de flores.

—¡¿Enserio…?! Mira que no conocía los ramos de flores que bueno que me lo dices —Tenten se molestó más de lo que ya estaba—

—Son para ti, las compre para disculparme por cómo me comporte en esta mañana.

Desvíe la mirada de Tenten estaba muy apenado por como me había comportado con ella cuando solo quería ayudarme, extendí el ramo hasta lella para que lo tomara, mi rostro estaba sonrojado pero no podía mirarla, ella las tomo y las olió… quizá por instinto, era hermosa parecía que estaba feliz, pero sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, no entendía, quizá había hecho mal. De pronto ella me abrazo, me tense por completo, ese roce con Tenten me puso nervioso, ella estaba casi desnuda ahí abrazándome, no debía mirarla, pero me ponía mas nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba, correspondí su abrazo de forma cautelosa sin tocar alguna zona indebida. Ella no dejaba de sollozar contra mi pecho.

—¿Tenten que te ocurre? Perdóname no quise hacerte sentir mal me porte como un idiota… yo solo quería disculparme.

—No te preocupes Neji es solo que nunca me habían regalado flores… Eres el primer chico que se porta conmigo de forma linda y delicada eh llegado a pensar que los demás chicos me ven como todo menos como una chica. Jamas me habían dado flores y de pronto aquí esta en mi casa Neji Hyuga con un ramo de hermosas flores para mi —limpio una de sus lagrimas que escurría por su mejilla.—

—Eso es absurdo…. Eres una chica y es notorio eres muy bonita, no digas esas cosas Tenten –acaricie su mejilla y sentí la necesidad de consolarla de protegerla al verla tan indefensa, siempre era fuerte y tenaz como Kunoichi pero ahora era una mujer indefensa en mis brazos—

—¿Enserio crees eso Neji? —Sus ojos suplicantes me miraban—

—Eres la mujer más bella que eh conocido…

No pude evitarlo, roce mis labios con los de ella, eran suaves y delicados, sentía que invitaban a seguir en un frenesí sin fin, su lengua se busco paso en una boca que entre titubeos la dejo pasar para comenzaran batalla que nos debatía entre continuar o parar… era mi compañera, pero sentía que no podía parar, la respiración me faltaba, no podía separarme de ella, sus manos se aferraron a mi, se enredaron en mi cuello en un intento de no alejarse de mi.

Pase mi mano por su cintura acercándola a mi, para recostarla conmigo en el sofá, ella cayo de golpe encima de mí, pero ese pequeño moviendo abrupto nos hizo volver a la realidad, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya esto no está bien… —me levante de inmediato y camine a la puerta.—

—Neji no te vayas… quédate conmigo.

— Tenten…—el joven no quería girarse porque si lo hacía correría a ella y no se iría—Esto no está bien, será mejor que yo…

Corrió hasta mi y me abrazo por al espalda, me sentí enmudecer, el cuerpo de Tenten pegado al mío fundido en ese abrazo, aferrándose a mí. No pude mas y me gire para besarla ferozmente como si mi vida se acabara después de ese beso, mis manos se aferraban a Tenten, no quería que ese beso terminara nunca, la sentía temblar en mis manos, Tenten acaricio mi torso, sentí que ella me correspondía, la separe de mí de golpe, Tenten no entendía bien porque, me miraba temerosa, lleve mis manos al amarre de su toalla para quitársela lentamente, por un segundo Tenten intento cubrirse con sus manos, me detuve al verla insegura, Tenten me miro con sonrojo.

—No Neji… no te detengas continua…

—¿Estas segura Tenten?— Ella asintió.—

Quite la toalla por completo, Tenten se quedó de pie mirándome con amor, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas. Acaricie su piel mientras le daba besos repartidos en su rostro, mis manos acariciaban sus brazos sus hombros, su espalda. La mire a los ojos, Tenten sentía su respiración agitada al igual que la de mía, que estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba, baje mis manos por su espalda hasta quedar en el broche de su sostén, lo desabroche sin dejar de mirarla, lentamente baje su sostén, solté un suspiro y la bese bajando hasta sus pechos, Tente me sujeto del cabello sintiendo mis besos húmedos por su cuello bajar lentamente la pena la mataba pero el deseo la obligaba a continuar quería sentir más, mis labios llegaron a sus pechos, succionaba sus pezones rosados que comenzaban a tensarse en mis labios, mi lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones ya excitados, mis manos se deslizaron desde su espalda hasta su cintura, para introducirse entre su ropa interior de forma lenta, la sujete del trasero acercándola a mi pelvis, Tenten soltó un gemido al sentirme, noto que mi miembro estaba listo, estaba excitado podía sentirlo atreves de su pantalón, Me sorprendió al ver que comenzaba a desinhibirse, desabrocho mi pantalón y comenzó a quietarme la camisa entre nervios, a prisa y deseo por verme, me quite el pantalón lo baje de inmediato, me separe de ella, tan tierna, tan dulce aun en bragas cubriéndose sus senos con sus manitas. Me quite los bóxers para estar desnudo frente a ella no podía creer estar en esa situación conmigo, me acerque completamente excitado a ella, con mi miembro completamente erecto, me arrodille frente a ella y bese su vientre, Tenten no dejaba de cubrirse los pechos, entre besos baje sus bragas lentamente y comencé a bajarlas hasta el punto en donde cayeron solas, la lleve al sofá donde la recosté, Se veía tan hermosa recostada bajo mi cuerpo, sujeto mi cabello entre sus manos y acerco mi rostro al suyo para fundirnos en un beso.

Masajeaba sus senos entre mis manos y Tenten gemía al sentir mis manos, mi miembro estaba completamente excitado y rozaba su zona intima lo que la hacía sentir que su vagina comenzaba a humedecerse más de lo que ya estaba, coloque mis piernas entre las de Tenten para acomodarse y abrirme paso entre ella, baje mi mano acariciando su vagina para estimularla un poco, soltó un gemido de placer, besaba su cuello, movía mi mano acariciando cada milímetro de su intimidad, con dos de mis dedos recorría su vagina para estimularla más, Tenten gimió mas fuerte, sentía la humedad de ella en cada parte de su intimidad, estaba lista pero quería disfrutarla más, quería mirarla desnuda para mi, sentirla excitada para mi, mordía su oreja mientras la lamia ella se retorció de placer y hundí dos dedos en su cavidad vaginal Tenten dio un ligero grito ,sintió que sus pezones se endurecían más, la situación era tan placentera.

—¡Neji!… Neji…—mi nombre salió en un balbuceo, en un intento de soltar su placer.—

—Di mi nombre… repítelo… —Susurre en su oido, cegado por e placer del momento, seguía introduciendo mis dedos en ella acariciando su clítoris sin parar…. No podía parar de verla excitada, gimiendo, con su cuerpo entregándose a mi, nombrándome con suplica.— Di mi nombre…

—¡Ne… Neji…! —Tenten cerraba los ojos ante el placer que sentía, una descarga empezaba formarse en su vientre que crecía con cada caricia que le daba— ¡Mas… Mas Neji… ahí… más! —Tenten sintió como ese calor inundo su ser que la hizo explotar por dentro sintió como llegaba a la cima del éxtasis, sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerza y quedaba débil.

—¿Te gusto? —acariciaba el rostro de Tenten mientras le miraba tan frágil.-

—Si… bastante…

Tenten se coloco encima de mi, lo cual me sorprendió un poco pero ese cambio me agradaba, Tenten me besaba de forma dulce acariciando mi torso con nerviosismo, me deje querer por ella y solo la abrace, jugueteamos un rato, guíe su mano hasta mi miembro para que lo tomara con su mano, Comencé a a mover su manita de arriba abajo mostrándole como debía hacerlo, su mano cálida y suave me hizo reaccionar de inmediato, disfrutaba como me masturbaba, comencé a gemir, pero ella se detuvo abrí mis ojos y estaba ahí agachada dispuesta a introducirlo en su boca, lamió la punta y me estremecí, lo introdujo en su boca y solté un gemido de placer, se sentía demasiado bien. Tenten seguía en ese vaivén en su boca, sus suaves labios eran una caricia para mi, sentía que estaba a punto de venirme y la detuve, la atraje hacia mi, besándola ella continuaba masturbándome y yo a ella, pero estaba a punto de venirme y quería hacerlo dentro de ella, la lleve por encima de mi separandole las piernas, Tenten rodeo mi cuello aferrándose a mis hombros.

—Abre más tus piernas. –Tenten estaba a horcajadas encima de mi y separo sus piernitas para permitir que entrara en ella.-

Sujete mi pene debajo de la vagina de Tenten mientras ella bajaba poco a poco penetrándose con mi miembro, note que le dolía por un instante pensé en no hacerlo, acaricie su rostro contemplándola, ella cambio su semblante se sintió segura y continuo bajando por mi miembro hasta estar completamente llena de mi, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras acariciaba sus pechos y los besaba, pronto Tenten había olvidado ese dolor ahora sentía una sensación de placer que la hacía mover sus caderas en un vaivén en perfecta sincronía con mi pelvis, la movía a mi compas de arriba abajo con mis manos puestas en sus bien formadas caderas, aprisionándola contra mi en un intento de sentirme mas profundo de ella, penetrándola todo lo que podía, para llenarla por completo, Tenten movía sus caderas adelante y atrás masajeando mi pene, dándome placer y auto complaciéndose con el roce de nuestros cuerpos. Estaba hundido besando lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos, Tenten gemía y respiraba de forma entrecortada sentía que ese mismo calor en su vientre volvía las embestidas que le daba de forma constantes, el placer creía inundándola, sentí como su vagina se contraía estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y comencé a embestirla de forma más fuerte, más rápido Sentí que no aguantaría aumente el ritmo, Tenten sintió esa sensación de placer recorrerle la espalda por completo, hundió su rostro en mi hombro y sentí su respiración agitada. Continue embistiendo y unos segundos más me vine dentro de ella, llenándola por completo Tenten gimió al sentirse llena de mi.

—Te amo Neji… siempre lo eh hecho.

—Gracias Tenten… Yo también te amo.

—Nunca me dejes.

—-Nunca lo haré mi Tenten.

Desde ese día no me volví a separar de mi bella Tenten, quien siempre estuvo para mi, y estará ahí y yo la compensaría siempre por ser mi familia, por que confieso que amo a esa mujer la chica ruda del equipo 11.


	3. Chapter 3-ShikaIno

Amigos-ShikaIno

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar, lenguaje +18, infidelidad**

Fuimos siempre amigos, nuestros padres lo fueron desde pequeños, nuestros abuelos fueron amigos desde la infancia… quizá nuestros hijos serian amigos y los hijos de nuestros hijos. Siempre lo vi como un confidente, como un compañero, casi como un hermano y ahí estaba la diferencia, para mí siempre fue el hermano que nunca tuve… pero no lo era.

Recuerdo nuestro primer día en la academia, si bien nunca estábamos juntos él siempre se preocupaba por mi, recuerdo nuestra primera misión siempre al pendiente de mi, recuerdo la gran guerra ninja siempre cuidadoso de los demás pero principalmente de mi, recuerdo mi primera cita, a pesar de ello nunca se alejo de mi, siempre al pendiente de si Sai me respetaba o si nos molestábamos él se encargaba de hacerme sentir mejor… siempre fue así.

Todo comenzó ese día, estoy segura que en ese momento las cosas cambiaron para los dos. Como de costumbre Sai pasaba a la casa a escondidas de mi madre, ella había salido de visita con mi tía que estaba enferma y no llegaría en toda la noche. Por mi parte debería estar montando guardia en el hospital, pero con el pretexto de una pequeña gripe conseguí que Sakura me cubriera y poder tener una noche con mi chico a solas.

Estábamos solos en la cocina, eso amaba de Sai era tan caliente como yo, ya habíamos repasado toda la casa y esta vez nos tocaba hacerlo en la cocina, era una fantasía que me tomara en la mesa o incluso en el piso. Me llevo hasta el comedor y comenzó a besarme cuello, sus manos recorrían ferozmente mi cuerpo abriendo paso entre mi ropa, me arranco la blusa y me bajo la falta con las bragas de un tiron, me recostó en la mesa y comenzó a hacerme sexo oral, era tan fantástico, sus manos abrían mis piernas para darse mayor comodidad, aprisionaba con mis manos su cabeza quería sentirlo dentro y profundo de mi, mis gemidos retumbaban por toda la casa, estaba tan sumergida en mi placer, en su lengua, en sus labios, que ignore por completo las pisadas hacia la cocina.

Sai continuo, lamiendo toda mi entrepierna, succionando con desesperación, me retorcía de placer cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi, ahí de pie, mirándonos a los dos perdidos en el placer, trague saliva, quería articular palabra pero no podía, Sai no dejaba de penetrarme con su lengua, y llegue a un orgasmo profundo, mientras él, mi mejor amigo me miraba completamente desnuda y postrada en la mesa recibiendo placer, sus ojos permanecían fijos sobre mi, cuando recobre la cordura después de ese maravilloso orgasmo me relamí los labios y mire a Sai, para ver si el ya había notado su presencia, Sai me sonrió y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones dispuesto a continuar…

—Pero que haces? —me tape los pechos y comencé a tratar de bajar de la mesa.

—Vamos hermosa, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin condón, te estas cuidando, no?

—No me refiero a eso Tonto! Que no ves que tenemos compañía… —Antes de terminar mire que él ya no estaba, se había ido.

Bueno tampoco esperaba que se quedara al espectáculo, era totalmente normal que se retirara, imagine que se había sentido tan avergonzado como yo, Sai nunca fue bueno con las expresiones, no le dio importancia a mi comportamiento, me jalo de las piernas y me penetro de inmediato… esa noche follamos como locos, no sabíamos cuando volveríamos a tener casa libre y volver a repetir.

Ya casi no nos veíamos el estaba asumiendo su nuevo puesto como asesor del Hokage y tenia mucho trabajo y responsabilidades, aunque sentía que el me evadía quizá por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sacar el tema, era como si no hubiera pasado, pero el día de la boda de Naruto todo empeoro .

Me termine de arreglar, me puse el vestido mas seductor que pude, Sai pasaría por mi y anunciaríamos formalmente nuestra relación ante todos, quería que todos lo envidiaran por tenerme, me coloque unos tacones y salí de la habitación, Sai comenzó a besarme pero lo detuve, había pasado mas de 5 horas arreglándome como para que lo estropeara.

Llegamos a la recepción, estaban todos ahí, Choji no dejaba de comer, Shino y Kiba conversaban con Kurenai-sensei, Sakura sonreía con la conversación de Iruka y Kakashi-Sensei… pero de pronto lo vi ahí estaba él, con un atuendo impecable, sonreí y agite mi mano para hacerme notar, aunque era imposible no verme, mi atuendo era arrollador, todos me miraban, no es que quisiera robar cámara a la novia pero siempre era así, yo siempre debía tener la atención de todos.

Él me saludo como siempre, como si no nos hubiéramos dejado de ver por un mes, como si no hubiéramos dejado de hablar, como si no me hubiera visto coger con mi novio, él sí que sabia disimular. Entonces ahí estaba ella, se acerco con sus hermanos y me sonrío.

— Bueno nosotros iremos a dejar nuestros presentes, supongo que te quedaras aquí Temari? —Kankuro dio una ligera sonrisa de complicidad, la joven rubia se ruborizo.

— Anda Kankuro deja a la pareja en paz. —Gaara continuo su camino haciendo un aleve reverencia cuando paso a mi lado.

—Pareja? —dije por fin, sabia que no se refería a mí con Sai, nadie lo sabia, a menos que mi mejor amigo fuera un soplón y hubiera publicado que me había visto cogiendo con Sai.

— Bueno queríamos mantenerlo un poco más en secreto… —Temari se apresuro a contestar.— No queremos robar cámara a los novios.

— Ustedes… —Lo mire a él y luego a ella.— Están… sal…

— Si Ino, Temari y yo estamos saliendo, de hecho estamos comprometidos.

Sentí como si me hubieran atravesado el pecho, como si la torre Hokage me hubiera caído encima, me sentía traicionada, él era mi mejor amigo y nunca me había confiado una decisión como esa! Se iban a casar y yo ni enterada, escuche como Sai los felicito, y ellos agradecían sus palabras, solo pude disculparme y salir corriendo al tocador, no lo podía creer, se iban a casar y el no me había dicho nada, por que no me había confiado eso, en que momento se habían enamorado tanto? Si sabia que él salía con ella pero no como para casarse, el no podía casarse con ella… era de Suna y si él se iba a vivir a esa aldea, que haría sin él?

Sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar tenia tantas preguntas, me recargue del tocador y escuche la puerta abrirse, sabia que era Sai, su maldita fantasía de coger en el tocador, pero no tenia ganas, solo quería estar sola.

—Ahora no Sai! Déjame sola!

—No soy Sai… un mes sin platicar y te olvidas de tu mejor amigo. —Me quede paralizada.

—Lo lamento… es solo que ando un poco distraída… me alegra tu compromiso con Temari.

—Me imagino.

—Que quieres decir con eso. —Me gire para ver su rostro, pero ya estaba muy cerca de mí, sentía su respiración.

—Así como te sientes tu ahora, así me sentí yo aquella noche…

—Yo… —mis lagrimas escurrieron y él, me beso.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo me entregue a su deseo, a mi deseo, quizá ese enojo no era por que mi amigo no confiara en mi, eran celos, celos de que otra mujer lo tuviera, que otra mujer le diera el placer que yo podía darle, subió mi vestido hasta mis caderas, me miro por uno segundos, no llevaba ropa interior, con ese vestido no podía llevar nada, miro mi desnudez y se saco su miembro que estaba duro, y lo estaba por mi, me recargue sobre el lavamanos y me penetro sin delicadeza, era obvio que sabia que ya no era virgen, que estaba lista para recibirlo, me penetro con fuerza, con rudeza y yo solo podía recibirlo son las ganas e impaciencia que nadie le daría, baje mi escote y lleve sus manos a mis senos mientras me aferraba a sus hombros, lo bese y me entregue a sus caricias, sus manos eran hábiles, me estrujaban los pechos, pellizcaba mis pezones para darme mas placer, su miembro se deslizaba duro y caliente de entre mis labios vaginales.

Escuchamos que alguien se aproximaba a la puerta, Shikamaru hizo su jutsu de sombras y atoro el picaporte, al parecer quien estuviese del otro lado desistió de entrar.

—Creo esta atorada la puerta, será mejor ir al otro tocador…

Bajo su boca hasta mis pechos y sus manos hasta mis nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza, masajeandome al ritmo de sus embestidas, mis pechos brincaban sobre su boca, subió su mano hasta mi cabello y tiro de el, lamió mi cuello y acelero sus embestidas, eso era salvaje, era sexo rudo, y me excitaba, me encantaba quería mas, quería que me hiciera suya, acelero mas y mas sus embestidas tiro mas de mi cabello y subió su cara en mis enormes pechos, lo sentí venirse dentro mío y enseguida me corrí, esa mezcla de sus fluidos con los míos, fue perfecta, salió de mi interior y enseguida hundí mi dedo indice en mi vagina para luego chuparlo frente a él.

—Eres traviesa Ino.

—Tu también lo eres… o me dirás que esto esta bien Shikamaru? —respondí de forma picara.

—Por supuesto, el sexo entre amigos es de lo más común. —Comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, mientras yo bajaba del lavamanos.— Es señal de confianza.

— Entonces sí es muy común… podremos repetirlo? — Limpie los residuos de mi vagina con un poco de papel y acomode mi ropa.

—Temari me puso como condición que de vez en cuando ira a visitar a sus hermanos… siempre eres bien recibida en casa de los Nara —Sonrió y salió del baño.

Me lave las manos y retoque mi maquillaje, salí en busca de Sai, la boda estaba por comenzar, lo bese y me acomode en mi sitio, por supuesto a un lado de Shikamaru, donde debía estar, entre el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo. Por qué sí, lo confieso amo a mi novio, pero también a mi mejor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4-ShikaTema

Casería-ShikaTema

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar lenguaje +18, pedofilia, estupro.**

Tenia que buscar una nueva forma de divertirme, desde que había llegado a Japón mi vida era tan aburrida, el cambio de trabajo de mi padre me había jodido la existencia, el nuevo embajador de Arabia Saudita en Tokio, sonaba genial, no? pues no lo era! El gran Sabaku no Rasa había sido asignado y con ello toda su familia trasladada con él.

Los chicos de mi universidad eran unos completos snob, todos querían ser mis amigos, era la chica nueva y extranjera la fantasía de cualquier chico… y no los culpo una chica como yo no se ven todos los días por aquí, pero no quería eso, yo quería algo mas "interesante" en que distraerme.

Mi pequeño hermano Gaara llegaba del instituto y eso me hastiaba de sobremanera, tener que lidiar con nenes llorones que solo pensaban en sus estupidos videojuegos haciendo ruido en la sala, chistes babosos, cosas de adolescentes pubertos pero no… él no era igual y lo supe en cuanto lo vi, su estilo tan despreocupado, desalineado, perezoso y desenfadado era el tipo de chico con el que una chica como yo se divierte… un niño de preparatoria al cual seducir.

Gaara siempre lo invitaba a jugar a él y a un rubio ruidoso, al parecer mi hermano solo tenia dos controles y mientras Gaara y el rubio jugaban mi pequeño niño acudía a la cocina por víveres… y ahí es donde yo entraba, en una minifalda y una vieja camiseta por un poco de leche, bebía ese vaso de manera sugerente y notaba como él me ignoraba y eso me prendía mas, su intento de resistirse, de mantenerse sereno y desinteresado era como una invitacion para mi, tomaba una bolsa de frituras, algunas sodas y salía… pero un día la suerte me sonrío y como dicen "las oportunidades que te da la vida, uno debe de tomarlas"el teléfono sonó y con el un rayo de esperanza.

—Bueno

—Tema soy yo Gaara, necesito que me hagas un favor, quede de verme con Shikamaru esta tarde para jugar pero el profesor de arte nos encargo un trabajo en equipo y debo quedarme con Naruto por favor dile que lo veo mañana en la escuela.

—Ok, yo le digo en cuanto llegue.

—Gracias Tema!

—Oye Gaara… vas a tardar?

—Em… no se, por que?

—Es que tengo hambre… quizá puedas traerme algo de camino.

—No lo creo Tema, quizá llegue para cenar o mas tarde… mejor compra algo tú o pídeselo a Kankuro.

—No!, no te preocupes hermanito pediré una pizza, cuídate! Chao.

Manos a la obra.

Shikamaru no tardo en llegar y yo estaba lista para recibirlo, esperaba de pie en la entrada, aun recuerdo esa carita cuando me vio abrirle la puerta, en bragas color morado y una camiseta blanca sin sostén, trago saliva, y su nervio se asomo ligeramente por esos ojitos, fingí estar somnolienta.

—Ah… —bostece— eres tu… pasa —camine hacia la sala dejándole la puerta abierta.—Gaara aun no llega, me dijo que le esperaras en su habitación.

—Ok.

—Si necesitas algo puedes tomarlo de la cocina —Subimos los dos por las escaleras, sentía su mirada en mi culo, y yo lo contoneaba para su deleite. —Cualquier cosa puedes decirme estoy en la habitación de enfrente… dormiré otro poco.

—Ok.

Le sonreí y me metí en mi habitación, mi cama quedaba frente a la puerta que deliberadamente deje abierta, la habitación de Gaara estaba de frente a la mía, Shikamaru no cerro la puerta y desde la cama de Gaara podía verme perfectamente… eso era algo de lo que yo siempre me quejaba obvio con mi hermano si quería mi privacidad pero con Shikamaru eso me venia como anillo al dedo. Me senté en la cama y tome una pastilla y bebí un poco de agua esperando que el niño hiciera algo.

Shikamaru encendió el video juego y se sentó en la cama, yo me recosté boca abajo y abrí mis piernas, no podía verlo debido a la forma en la que me había acostado… pero vamos sabia que el niño debía estar mas que tentado por mi, era momento de usar la artillería pesado con él. Comencé a moverme fingiendo estar dormida, sentí como mi camiseta se movía y mis pechos quedaban al aire, me retorcí en la cama un poco mas pero ese niño si que era un huesito difícil de roer, permanecí estática un rato y moví mis piernas si esto no funcionaba podía darme por vencido mi vagina quedaba expuesta en mis bragas de encaje, no escuchaba que hiciera algo o se acercara, estaba por levantarme cuando sentí un suave tacto en mis pies, podía sentir su cálida mano tanteando delicadamente mi pie, su tacto era cauteloso, ligero notaba cuanto cuidaba que yo no "despertara" pobre niño iluso no sabia ni donde estaba por meterse… jajaja.

Deslizo su mano por mi pierna, el roce de la punta de sus dedos me hacia estremecer en mi interior, quería abrir lo ojos, deseaba ver su rostro, ansiaba ver como me miraba, sentí como se detuvo dudando de continuar, pero las ganas eran grandes y el premio era tentador… el premio era yo.

Coloco su mano en mi pubis, apoyo su mano un poco mas firme dispuesto a bajar un poco, deslizo su dedo indice entre mis muslos y soltó un suspiro, subió y bajo acariciando mi zona intima, subió su mano deslizando por mi vientre acariciandolo, subió un poco mas de forma dudosa a mis pechos y de pronto quito su mano de mi, abrí ligeramente mi ojo izquierdo… de reojo lo vi tomar mi frasco de pastillas que había dejado en mi cómoda, Bingo! Mordió el anzuelo el pequeñín… cerré mi ojo y espere al desinhibido chico que sabia viviá en él.

Coloco sus manos firmes en mis pechos y los masajeo con rudeza sin duda el niño era inteligente… pero no más que yo. Llevo su boca hasta mi pezon y comenzó a chuparlo, sus labios suaves y húmedos succionaban mientras su mano masajeaba mi seno, lo estrujaba y lamia mi rozado pezon, contenía mis ganas de gemir, su mano se deslizo por mi vientre acariciando mi entrepierna sentía su tacto por encima del encaje, y joder! Se sentía de maravilla como el roce de su fricción con el encaje daban un frenesí de sensaciones a mí clitoris ya bastante excitado. Dejo mi zona intima y escuche como desabrochaba sus pantalones, mientras seguía perdido en mis senos, no pude contenerme y abrí los ojos, pude ver su enorme pene en su mano, subía y bajaba por su contorno, el niño se estaba masturbando conmigo, estaba mas que excitado su miembro erecto comenzaba a brotar liquido pre-seminal, lo escuchaba jadear ahí parado al costado de mi cama, quería sentirlo, y debía presionarlo aunque eso significara espantarlo y que el niño corriera con una erección por la calle asustado. Me gire de costado al lado opuesto a él, siguiendo en mi rol de "chica dormida" escuche como se sorprendió un poco… pero no huyo lo escuche que seguía con su respiración agitada, seguía masturbandose, la cama se hundió un poco, se estaba acomodando tras de mi, se arrodillo en la cama y se acerco, coloco una rodilla delante de mi y la otra detrás de mi culo, se inclino para besar mis pechos, y fui ahí donde di mi estocada final.

Lance mis brazos hacia él y lo atraje a mis labios, lo bese con pasión y locura, sentí su nerviosismo, pero se dejo llevar y abrió sus labios, introduje mi lengua y le enseñe lo que era besar a una chica, como debía hacerlo, el reacciono e intento separarse de mi, y lo tome del pene aun firme, grande, erecto, duro y excitado para mi.

—A donde vas niñito…

—No… no.. no estabas do… dormida…? —El giro su rostro hacia el frasco de mis pastillas.—Esas… son pastillas para dormir… te vi tomarlas.

—No… el frasco es de las pastillas para dormir de mi padre… lo que hay adentro son placebos jajaja… —comencé a bombear su pene— no es mas divertido si lo haces conmigo despierta? —Baje mi otra mano y tome sus testiculos y comencé a masajearlos mientras seguía masturbandolo, con mi agarre firme en su miembro.— No me digas que quieres irte en el mejor momento?

—…— Trago saliva y enseguida bajo su mano a mi entrepierna para frotarla. —supongo que no…

—Esto será divertido, te lo prometo.

Quite mi mano de sus testiculos y tome su mano con la que me estimulaba, la guíe introduciéndola dentro de mis bragas, su piel en contacto con mi zona intima fue delicioso, y para él también lo fue por que escucharlo ahogar un gemido me dio la razón, introduje su dedo indice en mi vagina ya muy húmeda junto con mi dedo indice, guiándolo, abriendo paso, mi mano guiaba a la suya en ese vaivén, entrando y saliendo mas y mas rápido, mientras lo masturbaba con mi otra mano, mis gemidos brotaban de mi boca al ritmo de mi mano, perdiéndome en el placer… el niño era inteligente y aprendía rápido mas de lo que pensaba, de un momento a otro estaba tumbada en mi cama, retorciéndome de placer estrujando mis sabanas con fuerza, mientras el me penetraba con sus dedos y grite, grite fuerte y furiosa, al llegar al orgasmo y correrme en su mano, el me miraba extasiado, se masturbaba había dejado de hacerlo al perderme en mi placer, pero planeaba compensarlo. Tire de su playera para hacerlo caer en la cama, lo bese furiosa comencé a bajarle los pantalones y quitaba mis bragas, mientras el quitaba su camiseta y me quitaba la mía, sus besos eran desesperados, sentía su deseo, me monte a ahorcajadas en el y me senté en su miembro, gimió al sentirme, al haberme penetrado, al sentir una vagina cálida por primera vez, lo mire un instante y lleve sus manos a mis pechos y comencé a cabalgarlo, de arriba a abajo, su miembro duro entraba y salía de vagina a mi ritmo, mis pechos brincaban en sus manos, sentir su pene penetrarme, llenar mi vagina por completo me excitaba, me sentía plena, nunca fui tímida y con él menos, me sentía una autentica descarada, quería darle todo de mi, mostrarle cuan deliciosa era la sexualidad, y yo le mostraría a ese chico lo que era bueno, lo montaba con vehemencia, mis brincos sobre su verga eran sonoros como mi culo se golpeaba con su pelvis con cada brinco, cada vaivén era mas fuerte quería sentirlo dentro tan dentro de mi, que me llenara que me hiciera sentir completa, y lo hizo, me lleno por completo cuando se vino dentro de mi, su semen me lleno, sentir su elixir fluir dentro de mi, llenarme, vaciarse en mi, esa sensación tan exquisita me hizo correrme, Shikamaru estrujo mis senos jadeante, estaba satisfecho, me levante y su semen corrió por mis piernas y camine al baño…

—Debo limpiarme… si quieres te puedes duchar conmigo… — baje mi mano por mi pubis, introduje un dedo en mi vagina aun llena de ese liquido viscoso y solté un respingo.— Hay muchas cosas que te puedo enseñar que se pueden hacer en la ducha…

—Pero… y Gaara…

—El no llegara hasta la cena —mire el reloj— Faltan 4 hrs… en 4 hrs se pueden hacer muchas… MUCHAS cosas… —Shikamaru brinco de la cama y se quito los calcetines corriendo detrás de mí.

Desvirgar al niño Nara fue delicioso… aun lo recuerdo y me humedezco, quien diría que el niñito tendría tremendo miembro entre sus piernas, aun no se quien fue el cazador y quien fue la presa ese día… Por que confieso que ese día quería aprovecharme del mejor amigo de mi hermanito y ahora soy yo quien no puede parar de follarselo, me eh vuelto adicta a él, él es quien me toma cuando quiere y como quiere… y yo me dejo hacer y deshacer…

Los dejo, hoy mi hermanito tiene una presentación de arte en el colegio y su mejor amigo me espera para coger en su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5-GaaraHina

Casanova-GaaraHina

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar lenguaje +18. **

El lugar estaba a reventar como todos los viernes por la noche, el night-club mas famoso de los ángeles era mi segundo hogar, me la vivía en ese sitio desde que lo había conocido, buenos tragos, buena música, buenas chicas con quien coger… sin lugar a dudas el lugar perfecto para pasar las noches.

Enseguida que llego no faltaba alguna zorra que me restregara el culo, soy un iman para las mujeres, sé lo que tengo para ofrecer, y sé lo que merezco y tengo cierto status para elegir… y jamas repetir, chica que me cojo jamas la vuelvo a mirar.

Una noche llegue y por alguna extraña razón ninguna de las chicas que estaban ahí me atraían, eran todas tan iguales, pero había un grupo de chicas que desentonaban con el ambiente, se podía notar que eran chicas adolescentes de las típicas crías con ID falsa en busca de su primer encuentro oscuro, eran cuatro chicas, hermosas todas, cada una a su manera jajaja, una de cabellos marrones algo peculiar con sus chongos en la cabeza, otra muy sexy de ojos azules… el típico estereotipo de la rubia sensual jajaja, había una que resaltaba su melena rosa estridente sin duda daba mucho para fantasear aunque no era lo mío intentar follar con my Little pony jajaja, pero la ultima… la ultima era como la cereza de un pastel, esa cereza que cuidas y procuras para comerla a lo ultimo y saborear cada destello de su sabor, era sutil y dócil, si la pureza fuera persona ella seria su representación viva…

La observe toda la noche, en algunos momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí una gran satisfacción cuando sus amigas se percataron de mi nada disimulada atención y entre cotilleos y risillas le hacían ver a la chica que la miraba, no olvido su sonrojo en sus mejillas, esa inocencia, esa dulzura me hacia agua la boca, la vi beber su copa de un solo trago, nuestras miradas se encontraban mas seguido, ella no dejaba de mirarme y lo supe… ella seria la chica afortunada de tenerme esa noche, llame al camarero y ordene una ronda especial…

—Señoritas el caballero de la barra les envía esta ronda de cosmopolitan—coloco las copas en la mesa.—

—Oh por dios! Es el bomboncito pelirrojo de la barra! Se los dije no quita la mirada de nuestra mesa!

—Ademas envía esta tarjeta de presentación… —antes de poder terminar y entregarla la rubia se la arranco de la mano.—

_Para la chica mas hermosa del lugar, pueden pedir lo que quieran todo se ira a mi cuenta…_

_G_

—La tarjeta era para la señorita de cabello negro. —dijo el mesero un tanto apenado, mirando a mi pequeña dulzura.—

—Ino! Ya vez ni siquiera era para ti! —La peli rosa le quito la tarjeta a la rubia y sé la entrego a mi chica.

—Es para mí?… —su mirada se guió hasta mí mirada y eleve mi copa en señal de aprobación… su sonrojo fue mi más grande premio hasta ese momento de la noche.

Los cotilleos entre ellas aumentaron y las miradas entre ella y yo se hicieron mas evidentes. Su tierna mirada se giraba de vez en cuando para encontrarse con la mía, sus manitas nerviosas se entrelazan en su regaso. La noche avanzo y era evidente su estado, estaba ebria, la vi caminar tambaleante hasta el sanitario, la seguí de inmediato, es raro que una chica vaya al baño sin sus amigas? Por supuesto! Es una invitación clara para follar, entre y coloque el seguro, ella estaba mirando la puerta, no me había equivocado, ella me estaba esperando, camino vacilante hacia mi, se detuvo y me miro, sus ojos grises eran hermosos, era mas hermosa de lo que había visto desde la barra, me acerque y la bese de inmediato, voraz, ancioso, su boca tenia un toque de sabor a tequila, ahora entendía, esa chica no debía tener experiencia para tomar y con tequila estaba rendida, sus manos temblorosas me tocaban el rostro, era una chica muy dulce y tierna, la lleve hasta la pared y acaricie sus senos…

—Oh por dios!

Sus senos eran perfectos! Eran enormes, solo podía pensar en poner mi verga entre esas enorme tetas, sentía que me venia solo de pensarlo, la empotre contra la pared con mi pierna y jadeo, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo de forma desenfrenada, sus besos me inundaban, baje hasta su falda y la subí, ella tembló la acaricie e intente calmarla, lleve sus manos a mi camisa, entendió rápido y comenzó a desabotonarla, sus manos tímidas tocaron mi torso, subió sus manos a mi espalda y me atrajo a sus labios, su sabor mezclado con el mío me estaba volviendo loco, baje hasta sus piernas acariciadolas, sus muslos tersos, levante su falda hasta su cintura y baje su ropa interior, las deslice por sus piernas y las saque, abrí un poco sus piernas y coloque mi cabeza justo a la altura de su vientre bese su piel, baje mas en un recorrido de besos, su montículo de rizos negros azulados sobre su pubis me indicaron que bajaba por buen camino, llegue a su vagina y di una ligera lamina, mi mirada estaba clavada en sus facciones, su carita sonrojada, sus ojos me miraba espectantes, fascinados y ansiosos por descubrir que seguiría, monte sus muslos sobre mis hombros, la levante ligeramente y recargue mis manos en la pared y comencé a besar y lamer su vagina, ella gemía, aferraba sus manos a mi cabello, la tome del culo con mis manos y empujaba su sexo a mi boca, saboreando de sus jugos, estaba muy húmeda, excitada, su vagina se contraía, mi lengua la penetraba y mi nariz jugueteaba con su clitoris, mi lengua se sacudía en su interior y ella se removía en mis hombros, era perfecta, entre mas se estremecía mas quería tenerla, mis manos la presionaban hacia mi boca, su culo redondo y suave, era perfecto en mis manos, los masajeaba y estrujaba, chupe sus labios vaginales y los succione, ella gimió mas fuerte, sus manos se aferraron mas a mi cabello y la sentí tensar sus piernas sobre mi espalda, estaba teniendo un orgasmo, se estaba corriendo, oh! Fue fantastico, relamí mis labios y saboree su sabor, la baje delicadamente de mis hombros, la sostuve en mis manos, no podía ni mantenerse en pie, entre el orgasmo que acaba de tener y las copas de mas, temía que cayera. Sus delicados brazos se aferraban a mi cuerpo, la sentía temblar, era hermosa, perfecta, era ella.

Desabroche mi pantalón y me acerque a ella, se inclino y comenzó a mamarmela, su boca era tan cálida, escuchaba sus ligeras arcadas cada que lo introducía por completo en su boca, al sentir que tocaba su garganta me hacia sentir el cielo, sus manos suaves acariciaban mi miembro al ritmo de su boca, la sujete de su cabello y la guíe al ritmo que quería, mas rápido y mas profundo, su boca lamia mi glande y chupaba cual paleta que relame una niña ansiosa por terminar, no quería venirme, quería probarla, quería meterme entre sus piernas, la levante y saque un condón, lo coloque de inmediato, me sentía ansioso por tomarla, pero vi sus ojos, lo note, su miedo, su curiosidad, ella era virgen, y por primera vez pensé en alguien que no era yo… no podía tomarla ahí, en ese horroroso baño de mala muerte, no estando ebria, no en una noche de copas de la que quizá al otro día se arrepentiría, ella no merecía eso, ella era un chica especial, me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios, le ayude a acomodarse la ropa, me faje el pantalón y la lleve a su mesa…

—Me gustaría verte otra vez… quizá cuando andes sobria, por cierto mi nombre es Gaara

Me di media vuelta y me fui, quizá me vi como un patán que rechaza a una ebria, pero no podía aprovecharme de ella, no estando así, jamas me había retractado de tomar a una mujer… pero ella era especial, la chica de la cual no se ni su nombre pero me hipnotizo con sus hermosos ojos gris.

Ahora parezco un pobre estupido volviendo todos los fines de semana al night-club solo que ahora no vuelvo para buscar con quien follar, vuelvo con la intención de volver a verla, de encontrarla, de poder consumar lo que inicie ese día, pero ahora con ella en sus cinco sentidos, es ridiculo jamas repito con ninguna chica, pero supongo que ella lo vale… ella es especial.

Después de tanto tiempo la veo entrar y voy a su encuentro, por que la eh esperado, por que la quiero por que la deseo por que confieso que a todo Casanova le llega el amor…

—Gaara… Soy Hinata

—Volviste…


	6. Chapter 6-SaiIno

Sesiones—SaiIno

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar, lenguaje +18, pedofilia, estupro.**

El viaje a graduación seria ea fin de mes y yo aun no conseguía el dinero, Sakura y Hinata ya habían dado el anticipo y si yo no lo daba antes del fin de semana me quedaría fuera del viaje, eso me frustraba. Si tan solo no hubiera salido ese fin de semana y llegado ebria mi padre no me habría castigado con no darme el dinero… pero bueno ahora no podía lamentarlo debía encontrar una forma de conseguir el dinero y rápido. Camine algunas calles y vi un anuncio en un poste…

_SE BUSCA CHICA CON BUEN PERFIL, BUENAS MEDIDAS Y EXCELENTE PRESENTACION,. EDAD: 16-23 AñOS_

_REQUISITOS: EXPERIENCIA EN MODELAJE, BOOK DE TRABAJO, AUTORIZACION DEL PADRE O TUTOR EN CASO DE SER MENOR DE EDAD._

_SI TE INTERESA COMUNICATE AL SIGUIENTE NUMERO 345-432_

No decía nada del trabajo, ni de la paga, solo estaba ese numero, no perdía nada pidiendo información, tome mi móvil y marque el numero que indicaba y espere a que respondieran.

—Bueno

—Hola… disculpe, llamo por el anuncio que coloco en el parque…

—Si, que desea?

—Información, que clase de trabajo es y la paga…

—Mira lo único que debes hacer es posar para ser dibujada, soy profesor de arte en la universidad del estado y necesito una modelo para mis alumnos, la paga será de 20 dólares por clase, a la semana te verí veces… dependiendo la semana escolar.

_En cuanto dijo la cantidad comencé a sacar cuentas… 20 dólares por clase y serian 8 clases… darían 160 dólares a la semana… diablos eso no me alcanzaría pero bueno podría tomarlo y conseguir otro trabajo, pero antes de aceptarlo tenia que saber algo importante._

—Sigues ahí?

—Si perdón estaba pensando algo… que tipo de dibujos serian… emmm bueno eh visto películas y yo no… nunca eh hecho desnudos…

—Jaja… no, no quiero que me detengan por perversión de menores, no serán desnudos, por eso el anuncio indica el rango de edad, solo serán dibujos de tu rostro, manos, pies, silueta, poses… no tienes de que preocuparte, solo debes cumplir con los requisitos, tener permiso de tus padres si eres menor de edad, si quieres puedes hacer una prueba, si te agrada el trabajo te quedas con el.

—Si, por mi no hay problema.

—Te veo en la universidad del estado a las 4 pm, pregunta en rectoría por el profesor Sai.

—Perfecto!

Llegue a la rectoría donde me dieron las indicaciones del aula donde debía estar el profesor Sai, era una universidad muy grande, baje varias escaleras y vi el letrero "Salon de Artes" toque la puerta y lo vi…

—Tu debes ser la chica del anuncio…

—Si, soy Ino, usted debe ser el profesor Sai?

La verdad había imaginado algún profesor de edad mas avanzada regordete y calvo… pero estaba muy alejada de la realidad, el profesor era guapísimo, joven y muy sexy, su piel perlada y pálida era divina, sus rasgos finos delineaban su rostro como si fuera esculpido por ángeles, era alto y de cabello negro, no era muy corpulento, era delgado y de manos grandes, delicadas y firmes, se veía que tenia buen físico, sus brazos eran fuertes y sexys, trague saliva de solo verlo.

—Cuantos años años tienes?

—17 —Me miro y se quedo pensativo.

—Traes tu book? Y el permiso?

—Emm… la verdad es que no tengo uno, de hecho no tengo experiencia en modelaje… pero permiso si tengo. —Saque una hoja con la firma falsificada de mi padre.—

—… —Me miro de arriba a abajo— La verdad quisiera a una chica que tuviera experiencia, necesito que no seas tímida y puedas permanecer estática por largos periodos de tiempo… —me volvió a barrer con la mirada— Eres muy bonita supongo que podríamos intentarlo y ver si te acoplas…

—Si, por mi no hay problema.

—Mira justo ahora tengo una clase que necesita trazar una silueta femenina, ves el biombo de atrás… ahí hay ropa creo te quedara, colocate un vestido y te paras en el centro de la clase.

Hice lo que me pidió había bastantes atuendos, me coloque un vestido morado uno un tanto ceñido al cuerpo y me coloque en el centro, debía mantener la misma posición por largo rato. La clase termino, si bien no había sido tan sencillo no era una mala forma de ganarme ese dinero, los alumnos comenzaron a salir, pude notarlo por que mientras me cambiaba para ponerme mi ropa escuchaba como se despedían de él.

—Y bien… qué tal lo eh hecho?

—Muy bien Ino, me sorprendiste, para no tener experiencia lo has hecho muy bien. Muchos de mis alumnos quedaron fascinados contigo, han realizados unos trabajos espectaculares. —Comenzó a mostrarme los trabajos de sus alumnos, realmente eran muy buenos, — Estas contratada, deberas presentarte a la misma hora de lunes a viernes— atrajo mi atención un trabajo en especial, uno que tenia unos trazos mas finos y firmes, mi rostro estaba plasmado de forma diferente, era hermoso.

—Este me encanto! Es precioso.

—Enserio? Solo ha sido un boceto a prisas… en lo que revisaba a mis alumnos lo dibuje.

—Es tuyo? Woao! Eres buenísimo!

—No es por presumir pero… puedo hacerlo mejor, lastima que ahora debo aplicar un examen…

—Quizá otro día puedas dibujarme

—Tienes algo que hacer dentro de dos horas? Aplico el examen y estaré libre.

—La verdad pensé que la prueba demoraría mas… pedí permiso a mi papa de estar mas tiempo libre, así que supongo que si —Le sonreí.—

—Perfecto te veo en 2 hrs en el estacionamiento.

Lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, estaba nerviosa? ansiosa? Que hacia ahí esperando a ese profesor… por qué me había pedido que le esperara en ese sitio? Algo me decía que eso no estaba bien, pero a quien engañaba ese profesor era lo mas hot de este mundo, y miles de fantasías me rondaban la cabeza cuando lo vi acercarse a mí.

—Me alegra verte, pensé que te habrías ido, sube al coche —desactivo la alarma y note que era el deportivo gris que estaba frente a mi, abrió la puerta e ingrese algo nerviosa sin decir nada. —El aula de artes ya esta ocupada, te importaría si te dibujo en mi departamento?

—No… —error sí me importaba… pero por dios estaba en un auto de ensueño con un hombre guapísimo! qué importaba lo demás al diablo las lecciones de mi padre de no irme con desconocidos.—

—Y dime por que te atrajo mi anuncio?

—Bueno… tengo mi viaje de graduación y estoy juntando el dinero.

—Oh que bien, una chica que aparte de hermosa es trabajadora e inteligente —el me sonrío y me sentí soñada… un hombre como el diciéndome hermosa, debía estar soñando!.—

No demoramos en llegar, su departamento era muy interesante limpio de cierto modo, pero tapizado de cuadros, bocetos, caballetes con oleos, era un autentico estudio de un artista, coloco su chaqueta en el sofá y comenzó a arremangar su camisa.

—Algo de beber… Soda, Te…?

—Agua esta bien…

—En un segundo —Camino a la cocina tarareando una cancioncilla.—Mientras ponte cómoda.

—Gracias. —me senté en el sofá de piel— Debo ponerme algo en especial para el dibujo?

—Lo que quieras estará bien, aunque preferiría…. —se acerco a mí con el vaso de agua quedándose pensativo.— ..así como estas luces perfecta. Me gustaría dibujarte en la terraza, tu cabello brillara de forma hermosa con el atardecer… ven —Tomo mi mano y me guío hasta la terraza donde tenia una vista preciosa de la ciudad.

—Y qué debo hacer? Como me paro?

—Intenta encontrar algo que sea de tu agrado… no lo se una casa, un auto, algún objeto… —me sujete de la barandilla y comencé a buscar algo que atrajera mi atención entre el paisaje muy concencentrada.— Justo así, no te muevas…

Vi como se sentó en la baranda, con su cuadernillo de dibujo y un lápiz, su mirada atenta en mi me ponía muy nerviosa, en la clase no había sido lo mismo lo veía observar el trabajo de sus alumnos… ahora era su mirada de escudriño sobre mi, el ponía atención a cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, dibujo un trazo y lo escuche maldecir.

—Rayos!

—Que ocurre? Todo bien? Hice algo mal?

—Tranquila hermosa no es tu culpa… solo debo ajustar algo

Se coloco detrás de mi, muy cerca de mi, sentí su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío, su pelvis rozaba mi culo y se apretaba a el, respire profundo e intente calmarme, me sujeto de la cadera y la "restrego" hacia él, estaba segura que se estaba frotando con mi culo…

—Si, así, no te muevas en esa posición quedara mas estético.

Se separo de mi y volvió a tomar su cuadernillo con una ligera sonrisa, continuo con su labor mientras me miraba, paso un largo rato pero de nueva cuenta volvió a maldecir, se puso de pie y volvió a pegar su cuerpo, esta vez me tomo de la cintura y me inclino un poco, sentir todo su cuerpo apoyado del mío me estremeció, sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, estaba segura que mi ropa ya olía a el, su delicioso aroma a maderas y ginebra, tan varonil, solo lo miraba de reojo, trataba de no moverme tanto, me sujeto de los hombros y me reclino un poco mas, junto su pelvis a mi culo y fue ahí donde lo sentí, tan duro y erecto golpeando mi trasero, se froto un poco, acerco su rostro a mi cuello, sentí su aliento cálido recorrerlo, susurro a mi oido:

—Que te parece esta posición?

—…—Trague saliva— yo creo que… que bien—deslizo su mano por mis brazos llego a mi cadera, bajo un poco mas por mi pierna y la metió entre mis muslos para separar mis piernas.—

—Que te parece así? Tienes más equilibrio?

—…— Jale aire, sentía que el aire que entraba en mis pulmones no era suficiente— Se siente mejor… — Coloco su mano en mi cintura y la deslizo por dentro de mi pantalón, se deslizo mas abajo por debajo de mi tanga, y sujeto mi pubis y empujo mi cuerpo hacia su miembro de un solo golpe. Obligándome a sentir la fuerza de su miembro taladrando mi trasero.—

—Así estas más cómoda?

—Ahhh… —No pude responder, mi cuerpo reacciono frotándose mas a su miembro, me sentí como una autentica zorra restregando mi trasero a su cuerpo, asentí de inmediato a su pregunta y el continuo hurgando en mí entre pierna.

Froto su mano en mi vagina y deslizo la otra en mis pechos, presionándolos por encima del sostén, gemí fuerte, su boca roso mi cuello y gemí mas fuerte.

—Te gusta?… te gusta lo que te hago?

De nueva cuenta no respondí solo suspire y mis caderas se contonearon en su miembro mi respiración se entrecorto, y asentí, su hábil mano desabrocho mi sostén y sentí su mano juguetear mis pechos.

—Ahhh…

Me giro y beso mi boca sujetándome por la cintura, era como si estuviera en un vals, sentía que caminaba pero no ponía atención, choque con la mesa, no sabia como habíamos entrado tan rápido pero no me importaba, desabrocho mi pantalón mientras seguía besándome lo bajo hasta mis rodillas, mis piernas hicieron el resto para deshacerme de el, rasgo mi tanga y acaricio mi vagina de forma sutil, desabroche su camisa con torpeza, el solo sonreía, le gustaba mi inexperiencia, desabroche su pantalón y lo baje hasta sentir su miembro caliente y erecto, lo cogí en mis manos y lo bombee el gimió en mis labios, eso me excito mas, levanto mi camiseta con brusquedad hizo aun lado mi sostén y beso mis pechos y sentí la gloria, me cogió de la cintura y me cargo sujetándome firmemente con su brazo, su agarre era firme, tomo su miembro con la otra mano y lo coloco en la entrada de mi vagina, besaba mis pechos, su pene punzaba al roce con mi vagina, sentía como mis jugos vaginales fluían y lubricaban su miembro, su cabeza era enorme, sabia que eso dolería, pero mi deseo podía mas que mi miedo, entrelace mis manos sobre su cabello y lo presione contra mis pechos, su boca en mis senos era sublime, sentí como su cabeza comenzaba a entrar y grite, se separo de mi de inmediato y me miro a los ojos un tanto confuso y asustado.

—Eres virgen? — Asentí temerosa. —Oh por dios… —cerro los ojos— quieres que me detenga?

—No… quiero que continúes… —Abrió sus ojos y me miro, lo bese y correspondió a mi beso titubeante—

—Esto va a doler un poco…confía en mi…

Continuo besando y frotando su miembro para lubricarme un poco mas, comencé a relajarme un poco, cuando el lo noto introdujo su miembro de un solo golpe, grite del dolor, sin duda tenia razón me dolió enormemente, el me beso y acaricio mi espalda dejando su miembro dentro de mi, punzaba podía sentirlo dentro de mi, el dolor seguía presente pero disminuía con cada beso, y cada caricia que me daba, sentí como retrocedió y su miembro comenzaba a salir, lentamente comenzó a entrar de nueva cuenta, eso se sentía muy bien me abrace a él, fundida en un beso mientras me penetraba cada vez mas rápido, su pene punzaba dentro de mi caliente y vigoroso, sus brazos presionaban mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, nuestros cuerpos sudaban, mientras el seguía bombeando, su respiración se entrecortaba y hundía sus gemidos en mi boca con besos furiosos, sujeto mi cabello y tiro de él, sus besos calientes sobre mi piel desnuda, su agarre de su brazo fuerte sobre mi cintura, y mis piernas aferrándose a su cuerpo mientras su miembro me penetraba duro sin parar me hizo gemir perdiéndome de placer al venirme por primera vez. Me quede inmóvil, sin fuerza, mis piernas temblaban, el aun continuo, me sentí como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos mientras el se perdía complaciendo con mi cuerpo, me llevo hasta el sofá, saco su miembro y se vino sobre mis pechos. Me sonrío y tomo una hoja, se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a dibujar, quería levantarme pero no podía, me sentía exhausta, solo lo mire extasiado, dibujando sin parar con el brillo en sus ojos, comerme con la mirada y saboreando sus labios.

—Quédate quieta, solo un momento, prometo no demorar…

—Me estas dibujando?

— Prometo que si no te gusta lo rompes…

—Cobro por dibujo… jajaja —Le sonreí pícaramente—

—Mmmm te parece el doble por sesión privada? —se levanto y camino hacia mi ya con otra erección.

Hoy salimos a mi viaje escolar, Sakura y Hinata se sorprendieron de verme como era que había conseguido los 1000 dólares en solo tres semanas… Si lo confieso…. Fueron muchos dibujos jajaja….


	7. Chapter 7-SasoTema

Verano-SasoTema

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar, lenguaje +18, pedofilia, estupro.**

Deseábamos tanto que llegara el verano, era una tradición ir de campamento solo los primos, sin adultos, sin reglas sin tener que soportar sus regaños. Los que estaban a cargo eran mis primos que al ser mayores eran mas responsables, según las palabras de papa, venían del condado de Akatsuki al otro lado del país para pasar verano con nosotros sus primos pequeños… Mis hermanos menores, Gaara y Kankuro eran quienes mas se emocionaban pues el primo Deidara siempre les enseñaba hacer trampas para atrapar animales, su hermano Sasori era mas tranquilo, no le gustaba ir de campamento, no se ni por que siempre estaba sentado mirándonos, quizá le aburríamos una chica de 16 y dos chicos de 14 y 12 años… pero este año el campamento me dejo otras enseñanzas…

Nos adentramos en lo mas profundo del bosque, Deidara y mis hermanos prepararon las tiendas de campaña, una para Kankuro y Gaara, otra para Deidara y Sasori y una mas para mi, el lugar era agradable, hablamos caminado bastante y no tardaría en oscurecer, Los chicos irían a buscar algunas ramas para la fogata, agua y algo que comer, mientras yo ponía algo de orden en el campamento, Sasori regreso después de un rato con algunos leños.

—Volviste pronto Sasori

—No encontramos nada para la cena y los chicos quisieron adentrarse mas… ya sabes como son con sus trampas…

—Me imagino jaja y tú como siempre huyendo de ellos.

—No huyo de ellos…

—Entonces? De quien huyes Sasori? —El solo me miro con sus grandes ojos carmesí— Siempre que venimos de día de campo, estas como distante y solo nos observas, mis hermanos te quieren mucho eres su primo al que mas quieren, Kankuro quiere ser como tu y tu siempre distante…

—Tus hermanos me admiran? Interesante… y tú que opinas de mi prima? —Lo veo levantarse y acomodar algunos leños para encender la fogata.— ven acércate te enseñare a entenderla sin fosforos.—se agachó frente a la fogata.—

—Ahora serás el primo ejemplar que nuca has sido? —me acerque hasta él, Sasori solo se encogío de hombros.—

—Quizá… jajaja aun te puedo enseñar algunas cosas, mira toma las piedras así —Tome las piedras y comencé a hacer lo que me pedía, aunque creía que era mas fácil sacar los fósforos que traía en mi chaqueta que perder el tiempo con eso.— Creo que debí enseñarte antes como hacerlo… eres pésima jajaja

—Oye! Pues es tu culpa nunca nos hacías caso!

—Al contrario… no podía quitarte la vista de encima… ven —Me sonrío y se coloco detrás de mi, y sujeto mis manos.— Se hace Así… frota…

Su aliento rozaba mi nuca, sentía mis bellos erizarse al sentirlo tan cerca, su voz melodiosa sobre mi oido, cerré los ojos y trague saliva.

—Por que estas tan nerviosa Temari… —su voz sonó más grave y en un susurro en mi oido, sentía su brazo sujetarme por la cintura aferrándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo desde mi espalda.

—Yo… yo… que cosas dices Sasori… es solo que estas cosas no se me dan…

Bote las piedras y me levante, su cercanía me ponía nerviosa, pero sobre todo temerosa, sentía que su cercanía no era la de un primo afectuoso, sentía algo mas y lo peor era que yo quería que se diera, debía poner distancia. Camine hacia mi tienda, pero Sasori jalo de mi brazo, me empujo hasta un árbol y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo creo que si estas muy nerviosa Temari… —Lo mire fijamente— dime por que? —mi mandíbula temblaba— tienes miedo? De que tienes miedo…

—Estas delirando Sasori, se nota que estar lejos de la civilización te esta afectando… —me solté de su agarre y camine hacia mi tienda

—Quiza tengas razón… —me tomo por la cintura y me empujo de nueva cuenta al árbol, mi rostro quedaba pegado al árbol y su cuerpo me empujaba, estaba aprisionada entre él y ese gran árbol. —Estar en medio de la nada me hace sacar mi lado "salvaje" jajaja…

Sus manos comenzaron a subir y bajar por mis piernas, coloco sus manos en mis nalgas y las estrujo, subio mi falda y fuego su entre pierna contra mi culo, mi pequeño short era de una tela muy fina, podía sentir yoduro que estaba, con sus hábiles dedos bajo el cierre de mi falda y la dejo caer, su manos se adentraron por mi blusa, haciendo de lado mi brasier sus manos aprisionaron mis pechos, estrujando mis pezones ya erectos, sol un gemido y él se restregó mas en mi culo, lamia mi cuello, su respiración sobre mi piel me excitaba aun mas, comenzó a bajar mi bóxer y mis bragas de a poco, bajo su cremallera y bajo sus jeans, su miembro se encajaba en mi culo, su mano llego a mi pubis, acariciando mi piel, lamió mi oreja y me estremecí, abrí mis piernas por inercia y me restregué en él, sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, su pene comenzó a fregarse contra mis labios vaginales, de atrás para delante, masajeaba mis senos y gimiendo ante sus movimientos, me sentía tan excitada que poco me importaba que mis hermanos volviesen y me encontraran en esa situación. Me tomo por la cintura alzando entre sus brazos para despegarme del tronco.

—Agachate un poco… —su voz era tan ronca, estaba excitado, tanto o mas que yo.—

Me cogió de la cintura y con su mano inclino mi cabeza, estaba completamente empinada para el, sentir su miembro rozaba mi cavidad vaginal que chorreaba excitada, mojada y preparada para recibirle, su pene comenzó a introducirse de forma lenta, de a poco, lo escuchaba jadear, sus manos calientes sobre mis nalgas empujando en un vaivén mi cuerpo sobre su verga que entraba de a poco, sentía como me llenaba, como invadía mi cuerpo en una sensación caliente, hasta toparse por completo en una sensación de plenitud cuando su miembro me lleno por completo, se quedo estático a presionando nuestros cuerpos con sus manos sobre mis caderas, quizá esperaba que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su invasión a que no me doliera para empezar, pero yo quería sentirlo me aferre al árbol y empuje mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, con un afán de sentirlo mas dentro de mi, mas profundo, su cuerpo reacciono, salió ligeramente de mi para volver a entrar, esa sensación tan placentera incremento con cada penetración, el roce de mi cuerpo con el suyo prendía mas y mas, subió mi blusa con mi brasier para tomar mis pechos entre sus manos, masajeandolos mientras me cogía con furia, gemía sin importar nada, gema cada vez mas y mas fuerte Sasori me estaba cogiendo mas duro y mas rápido, sentía como su miembro caliente se hinchaba dentro de mi hasta estallar dentro de mi, su semilla me inundo por completo y gemí duro, extasiada por el orgasmo, me corrí al compas de su estocada final.

Salió de mí, y mis jugos mezclados con su semen cayeron por mis piernas que temblaban en el intento de mantenerme en pie. Sasori me atrajo hacia él y me beso con posesión, lo tome por el cuello con mis brazos gustosa de haberme dejado coger por él, por haberme entregado a la pasión de su lujuria, baje mi mano hasta su miembro para masturbarlo, pero un ruido nos saco del ensueño, eran las voces de mis hermanos y Deidara, me separe de el, semi desnuda, baje mi camiseta y busque mi falda para tapar mi vagina chorreante.

—Metete a tu tienda y limpiate. —Me dio un beso en los labios, cuando me gire me dio una nalgada. Corrí hasta mi tienda y la cerré de inmediato, no tarde en escuchar la voz de mis hermanos emocionados por haber cazado un conejo.

—Pensamos que no cazaríamos nada, pero la trampa de Deidara fue genial, aturdir al conejo primero con las detonaciones, fue genial! Debiste verlo Sasori —Kankuro narraba la hazaña de la cacería.

—Me imagino…

—Donde esta Temari? —Cuando Gaara pronuncio mi nombre sentí un escalofrío.—

—Dijo que le dolía la cabeza… tal vez solo quiere descansar… les parece que les enseñare a destazar el conejo.

Mis hermanos gritaron de emoción, que Sasori les enseñara algo era lo mejor del viaje, me quede ahí encerrada completamente aburrida fingiendo un dolor de cabeza, no supe en que momento me quede dormida, desperté al escuchar un ruido fuera de mi tienda. Alguien estaba intentando entrar, me levante y lo vi, era Sasori, estaba ingresando en mi tienda a media noche.

—Saso, Que haces? —Se abalanzo sobre mi—Espera Deidara se puede dar cuenta…

—Tranquila, Deidara duerme como piedra y tus hermanos no nos escucharan si somos cuidadosos…

—Pero…

—Solo vine a terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso…

Me arroje a sus brazos anciosa de entregarme de nueva cuenta a él, que me tomara con las mismas ganas de antes, con voracidad, con firmeza… por que no me importaba nada, solo quería disfrutar, por que confieso que disfrute entregarme al placer con mi adorado y querido primo Sasori.


	8. Chapter 8-NaruSara P1

Indebido-_NaruSara PARTE 1_

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar lenguaje +18, pedofilia, estupro, infidelidad.**

Sentimientos prohibidos…

Eso es lo que guardo en mi interior por ella, por la hija de mis mejores amigos.

Yo la cargue en mis brazos cuando era una bebe… eso me repito a diario y me siento un enfermo.

No debería sentirme así por ella, no debería sentir esta atracción por ella, no debería aguardar ningún sentimiento que no sea el de casi un padre por un hijo, ella seria como mi hija…

_—__Tu me gustas Sakura-chan!_

_—__Callate Naruto! Que no ves que Sasuke-kun estaba por invitarme a salir —Sakura miraba a Sasuke irse mientras yo no perdía la oportunidad con ella, nunca me daría por vencido con ella—_

_—__Bueno si el Teme ya se fue, él se lo pierde… vamos por un ramen Sakura-chan?_

_—__Que no Naruto!_

Tu pudiste ser mi hija, pero tu madre jamas me correspondió ella siempre amo a tu padre, por eso el día que te cargue en mis brazos te sentí tan mía, te sentí casi mía, pudiste ser mía, pudiste ser mi hija con Sakura-chan…

_—__Volvere a irme_

_—__No! No puedes hacer eso Teme! —Sauske lucia estoico algo habitual en él— Sakura-chan y Sarada-chan te necesitan_

_—__Ellas están salvo aquí en la aldea, corren mas peligro a mi lado… debo cumplir con la misión y lo sabes._

_—__Si tu vas yo iré_

_—__No_

_—__Que? Te recuerdo que yo soy el Hokage y el que da las ordenes soy yo?_

_—__Si me voy tranquilo dejándolas aqui, es porque se que tu estaras para protegerlas…_

_Me quede callado, Sasuke me estaba confiando a su familia, me estaba dejando a las personas mas importantes para él con la confianza de que yo seria capaz de protegerlas._

_—__Yo las cuidare Teme, te juro que con mi vida las protegeré_

A partir de ese día, me hice a la promesa de velar por ellas, en todos los sentidos, procuraba que Sakura-chan no se saturara en el trabajo y tuviera a todos los ayudantes que hicieran falta para que pudiera atender a Sarada-chan a sus horas, mande poner una guardería especial en el hospital para que Sarada-chan no se despegara de su madre, cada dia del padre las visitaba y procura pasar un rato con la pequeña Sarada-chan, sabia que estaba usurpando un lugar que no era mío pero sabia que ellas no querrían pasarlo solas…

El tiempo paso y ahora Sasuke volvía mas seguido a la aldea, ya no tenía que ir a casa de los Uchihas como antes, pero el cariño que ellas me guardan no había disminuido y eso… me alegraba de mas, Sarada continuo visitándome de forma frecuente como cuando era pequeña. No veía en ese entonces el problema en el que me estaba metiendo.

_—__Buenos dias Hokage sama!_

_—__Buenos días Sarada-chan, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme tío Naruto —su semblante de nervios cambia a uno muy serio, incluso molesto, decidí cambiar el tema— que te trae por aquí?_

_—__Bueno… eh… yo…—la noto apenada de nueva cuenta, nunca deja de comportarse así conmigo, siempre tan respetuosa se parece a su madre— mama preparo unos oniguiris de salmón y pensé que quizá… —noto el Bento que trae en sus manitas tras su espalda—_

_—__Oh… que lindo gesto de tu parte Sarada-chan precisamente hoy Hinata no me hizo el almuerzo… —disimuladamente pateo mi Bento para esconderlo bajo mi escritorio— y esos oniguiris que prepara tu madre me caerán bien hoy…_

_—__Enserio? —la veo sonreír muy entusiasta— po-podemos… almorzar juntos? —se sonroja, no entiendo porque siempre esta apenada en nuestro trato, la eh visto crecer y me gustaría que se sintiera cómoda conmigo— _

_—__Por supuesto… _

_Almorzamos juntos en mi oficina, me contaba sobre las misiones, como mi hijo la desesperaba y recordaba tanto a Sasuke quejarse de mi cuando niños, la miraba y era como sentirme niño con ella, era inevitable verla y no recordar a Sakura chan y Sasuke cuando eramos genin, pero de cierta forma diferente, la veo hablar y sonreír tan emocionada y no puedo evitar pensar _

_"__Es tan inteligente y misteriosa como lo era Sasuke, tiene el encanto de su madre, su naturalidad… Sarada chan es hermosa, es preciosa"_

_"__Que hubiera pasado si Sarada chan hubiera sido mi compañera de equipo? me habría enamorado de ella?"_

_Sacudo mis pensamientos, que mierda estoy pensando? Alguien abre la puerta y me siento algo ofuscado por mis pensamientos y la interrupción._

_—__Ya llego el Raikage, Naruto —Shikamaru mira a Sarada— Es urgente_

_—__Voy… —lo veo salir y cerrar la puerta— tengo que atender algunos asuntos Sarada-chan —la veo levantar nuestro picnic improvisado—_

_—__No se preocupe Hokage-sama, se que es un hombre muy ocupado… aunque… —se gira para guardar sus cosas en su mochila—_

_—__Aunque?_

_—__Me gustaría invitarlo a cenar… —se sonroja— es por mi cumpleaños… todos iremos a comer ramen —sonríe—_

_—__Como no ir? Y mas si es ramen jajaja —ella sonríe— ademas es tu cumpleaños… dime uno en el que no haya estado?_

_—__Ah estado en todos Hokage sama —una sonrisa abierta se dibuja en su rostro y el corazon se me agita— lo espero el viernes en al noche en la montaña Hokage_

_—__En la montaña Hokage? No iremos a Ichiraku?_

_—__Eh… bueno… es que abrieron otro puesto en la zona de arriba de la aldea…_

_—__Oh… ya veo… jajaja la aldea crece a pasos agigantados, me enfrasco tanto en esta oficina que ya ni se que hay dentro de la aldea jajaja…_

Una inocente invitación de parte de ella, porque debía pensar mal? Siempre pasaba sus cumpleaños con Sarada y Sakura, no era algo diferente a los años anteriores, pero mis sentimientos ya no eran los mismo, no entiendo en que cambio o en que momento deje de verla como lo que era, una niña!… mas bien si lo recuerdo… ese día deje de verla como una pequeña.

_—__Saldré un momento_

_—__Tenemos mucho Trabajo Naruto… _

_—__Solo será un momento Shika, debo ir a comprar algo_

_No había podido comprar el regalo de Sarada, no sabia que darle, en efecto ya no era una niña ya tenia 14 años, era una señorita y una muñeca ya no era un regalo viable, miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas a medias, la gente me reconocía en la calle y buscaba saludarme, si quería poder comprar el regalo de Sarada a gusto debia pasar inadvertido, junte mis manos e hice un justo de cambio de apariencia por el de hombre mas joven y de aspecto nada parecido a mi, ahora si la gente no podía reconocerme. Camine por varias tiendas hasta que en una tienda al fondo de una calle vi a Sarada con Chocho, era mi salvación! Si veia que tipo de tiendas frecuentaba podría saber que gustos tenia y comprarle un regalo que fuera de su agrado._

_La vi entrar, me sorprendí un poco al verla adentro de esa tienda y mas por saber lo que vendían, era una tienda de ropa intima, ropa para dama muy provocativa, quizá en efecto Sarada ya no era una niña y buscaba sentirse mas como una señorita, entre disimuladamente, aunque con mi cambio de apariencia no era tan necesario._

_—__Que te parece este Sarada? —Chocho le mostraba un modelo algo atrevido— se te vería bien…_

_No pude evitar mirar a Sarada e imaginarla luciendolo, pase saliva y desvie la mirada._

_—__No! Es aburrido… quiero algo que le impacte, algo que le guste —la escuche atento… Sarada tenia novio?— Ese es muy aburrido…creo que este se vera mejor —no pude evitar mirar— quiero que al verme no dude que soy una mujer…_

_Era incluso mas provocador que el que su amiga le había mostrado, era en color negro con detalles rojos, mire de nuevo su cuerpo y la dibuje completamente en mi mente usando ese negligé… la dependienta se le acerco._

_—__Este modelo es mucho mas practico, en al zona del puente viene abierto para una penetración directa —abrio las dos tiras y en efecto, si Sarada usaba eso su vagina quedaría desnuda solo simularía usar algo, pero de ahi abajo estaria libre… pase saliva— en la parte del sostén se pude desabrochar por encima para solo bajar las copas sin tener que quitarlo…_

_NO había terminado de hablar cuando Sarada dijo que se lo llevaba, me sorprendió la facilidad con la que le podían vender ese tipo de cosas a una niña, en cuantos salieron, regrese a la oficina enojado, furioso._

_—__Que ocurre? —Shikamaru se me acerco—_

_—__Puedes creer que le venden a los niños cosas para adultos como si fueran dulces?_

_—__Drogas?_

_—__No! Hablo de cosas para adultos… esas cosas de adultos… —Shikamaru me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido— cosas de adultos… de casados… de mama y papa…_

_—__Sexo? —me miro con frustración—_

_—__No lo digas asi! —solo de pensar que Sarada tenia sexo con quien sabe quién me molestaba—_

_—__Pues de que hablas?_

_—__De eso! Pero no lo digas como si fuera cualquier cosa…_

_—__Y..?_

_—__Pues que se lo venden a los niños!_

_—__Dime que lugar es y mandare a inspeccionar el lugar, de ser necesario cerrarlo_

_—__Es la tienda de la calle 18 frente al negocio del viejo pescador…_

_—__La tienda de ropa? —me miro confundido—_

_—__Si, la conoces?_

_—__Si… Temari va a comprar ropa ahí, es una tienda de calzones Naruto… ?_

_—__Siii y has visto los calzones que venden!?_

_—__Obviamente Naruto… —me miro fastidiado— Temari compra ropa ahí… es mas que claro que se los eh visto… es mi mujer._

_—__Pero… como se lo venden a una niña!_

_—__Son calzones Naruto! Cada quien se pone lo que quiera y si la "niña se los pone" es porque le quedan y ya esta en edad de ponerse lo que quiera_

_—__Pero si una niña se pone algo asi es porque… es porque tiene a alguien para mostrárselos…_

_—… —__suspiro— haber Naruto, si la "niña" se pone algo asi para mostrárselo a alguien… ya no es una niña —me miro con cara de obviedad, entendía el mensaje— pero si es una niña como dices… dime quien es y mando a un ninja para que la siga y sepamos quien es el que la anda seduciendo y meterlo en prision._

_Me quede callado… no podía permitir que se supiera que era Sarada de quien hablaba, no podía permitir que su nombre quedara manchado, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así… necesitaba saber quien andaba pervirtiendo a Sarada. No podía permitir que cualquiera se atreviera a acercársele. _

_—__Olvidado, tienes razón… ya no es tan niña, es una señorita, solo que no me resigno a ver que los chicos de la aldea ya están creciendo…_

_—__Ay Naruto… ya se te olvida como éramos nosotros a esa edad?_

_Ya me encargaría de averiguar por mi cuenta, quien tenia la osadía de acercase a mi Sarada…_

Aun el día de hoy, me pregunto cuál hubiera sido la mejor opción a la propuesta de Shikamaru, si hubiera dejado que la siguieran… de todas formas hubiera terminado involucrado.


	9. Chapter 9-NaruSara P2

Indebido-NaruSara PARTE 2

**Advertencias: Reiteró aqui nadie, NADIE obliga a NADIE a leer, si quieren seguir a pesar de cada advertencia adelante, de lo contrrio pasen de la historia y sigan su camino, hay mas Ships y hay mas tramas, ninguna se parece a la otra, en el siguiente capitulo encontraras otras historias y otra ship que sea de tu agrado.  
Esta historia contiene: Sexo explícito/vulgar lenguaje +18, pedofilia, estupro, infidelidad.**

El dia de la cena llego, me apresure con mis pendientes para verla donde habia dicho, encima de la montaña Hokage en la noche, deje unos pendientes para el siguiente día, no quería llegar tarde o hacerla esperar, tome el peluche que le habia comprado y salí rumbo al lugar de nuestro encuentro, al llegar estaba sola de pie mirando las estrellas.

_—__Sarada-chan! —se giro y me sonrió, enseguida se sonrojo— donde etsan los demas? —intente divisar al resto pero no habia nadie.—_

_—__Eh… estan en el puesto de ramen —sonrió, se contoneo un poco y note que tenia un vestido muy lindo uno que no le habia visto antes— les dije que podían adelantarse mientras yo le esperaba…_

_—__Lo lamento, me apresure todo lo que pude, pensé que venia con buen tiempo _

_—__No se preocupe Hokage-sama… vamos? —me sonrio y asentí—_

_Caminamos unas calles adentro de la nueva extension de la aldea, era una zona que habia crecido muy rapido, si bien estaba consiente de que la aldea crecía muy rapido, la nostalgia por visitar esos lugares que conocía no me dejaba ir a nuevos, desconocía muchos de los locales de comida de esta área._

_—__Por cierto te ves muy linda con ese vestido que llevas… —sonrió tímidamente—_

_—__Le gusta?… me lo puse para alguien especial esta noche —sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas podía notarlo aun en la noche, la luna alumbraba perfectamente su rostro— espero que a él también le agrade y mas mi sorpresa… _

Se había vestido para alguien? recordé su visita a la tienda de ropa interior…

_"—__No! Es aburrido… quiero algo que le impacte, algo que le guste. Ese es muy aburrido…creo que este se vera mejor, quiero que al verme no dude que ya soy una mujer…"_

_Sentí que el aire me faltaba de solo pensar que bajo ese vestido ella llevara puesto ese conjunto de negligé no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo y dibujar ese conjunto sobre ella… es sentimiento me acelero el corazón y me sentí extrañamente abochornado, ese sentimiento duro mucho, de pronto un dejo de incomodidad se apodero de mi cuando recordé que ese atuendo lo vestía para alguien… quien demonios era ese alguien?! Quien veria a mi Sarada con esa ropa… Mi Sarada? Últimamente me sentia muy posesivo con ella. Me tense por completo, el ambiente se puso algo diferente y preferí cambiar el tema de conversación_

_— __Esta muy lejos el lugar? —necesitaba llegar y ver quienes estaban en esa reunión y saber para quién se había puesto esa ropa Sarada-chan—_

_—__Eh…? No... ya casi llegamos Hokage-sama _

_ —__Que bien… por cierto Sarada-chan deja de decirme Hokage-sama…_

_—__Lo haré cuando usted deje de llamarme Sarada-chan_

_—__Bueno si te llamo asi es porque te guardo mucho cariño y porque eres la pequeña Sarada-chan —le sonreí pero creo que no le causo gracia, hizo un puchero y se puso muy seria—_

_—__Ya no soy una niña… hoy cumplo 15 —camino más rápido y se metió en un pasillo algo oscuro, trate de seguirle el paso pero caminaba muy rápido— _

_—__Sarada-chan, este es el lugar?_

_No me respondió solo seguía caminando, se metió en una puerta algo extraña y entre tras de ella, era una habitación con una mesa y algunas velas encendidas, era muy pequeña, pero espaciosa para tener un pequeño sofá y una cama en el fondo, era un pequeño cuarto de alquiler, habia flores y en la mesaestaba servida solo apra dos personas._

_—__No… nos equivocamos de puerta?_

_—__No… —mordió su labio—_

_—__Y… los demás?_

_—__Estamos todos los invitados necesarios —paso saliva— solo usted y yo… Hokage sama _

_—__Eh?... Sarada-chan… —era yo la persona especial que tenia planeado ver esa noche?… su "sorpresa"era para mi?!— creo que…_

_Subió sus manitas hasta la parte trasera de su espalda y comenzó a deslizar el cierre, deslizo lento de sus hombros y bajo lento el vestido mirándome con sus grandes ojos negros, sus senos estaban adornados por esa linda tela negra casi transparente, bajo mas el vestido que se atoro un poco en sus caderas, lo empujo y cayo de golpe, el negligé negro resaltaba sobre su blanca piel, una tanguita cubría su pubis y las tiras del negligé sujetaban sus medias a la mitad de su muslo, se veía tan hermosa, pase saliva, era Sarada-chan… era la niñita de que yo vi crecer, la hija de mis mejores amigos, pero en efecto ya no era una niña, era una mujercita que se había vuelto tan hermosa frente a mis ojos, se veía preciosa, como una muñequita, me quede pasmado frente a ella, sin poder decir una palabra… no podía, no quería quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo, de ella, de Sarada-chan._

_—__Hokage-sama… —se acerco a mi titubeante, sus manitas se cruzaron frente a su cuerpo, tapando poco su sexo, estaba nerviosa, estaba avergonzada—_

_—__Sarada—chan… n-no… —pase saliva—_

_—__No me diga Sarada-chan…! Ya no soy una niña! _

_Cerro sus ojos corrió a mis brazos, se aferro a mi cuerpo temblorosa, y yo luchaba contra mis impulsos, entre mis ganas de querer abrazarla y sentirla y mi deber de hacer lo correcto, de salir de ese maldito cuarto e irme… pero sentirla pegada a mi, suplicante, temerosa... debía irme, era ahora o nunca._

_—__Sarada-chan, esto no esta bien… —no respondió— será mejor que te vistas y te lleve a tu casa… si?_

_La sentí abrazarme con mas fuerza y empezar a sollozar, lo que menos queria era lastimarla, yo la quería mas que a mi vida y no me perdonaría lastimar los sentimientos de Sarada-chan, la abrace despacio, coloque mis manos sobre su espalda en un abrazo para reconfortarla, su piel era suave, tan suave y delicada, ella se aferro mas a mi torso y la escuche aspirar mi aroma de mi ropa, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo al oler su cabellito… un dulce y fresco aroma a juventud…_

_—Mama dice que el amor es lo mas bello y bueno del mundo… —se separo de mí y me miro con sus ojitos llorosos— mi amor por usted es malo Hokage-sama?_

_Como le decía que estaba mal que sintiera eso por mi sin hacerla sentir mal, ella era inocente, ella estaba confundida conmigo, era normal que a su edad sintiera deseo y amor, pero… era normal con alguien de su edad y no con un viejo como yo, era normal que sintiera eso por alguien que pudiera corresponder y yo no podía, era mayor que ella, era el Hokage y debía ser siempre un ejemplo para los demás… ella estaba en libertad de amar, de sentir, de experimentar… el que no estaba libre para hacerlo era yo y eso era lo que la lastimaría._

_—__No… todo en ti no puede ser malo._

_—__Entonces porque dice que no esta bien esto… Hokage-sama?_

_—__Sarada-chan yo… yo soy… mayor que tu, mucho mayor que tu… soy un viejo… —solté una risa sorna—_

_Se separo de mi cuerpo y se alejo, mala idea, mala, muy mala idea, mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre ella, se veía hermosa, su cabello negro intenso caía sobre su espalda desnuda como una cascada, sus grandes caderas se dibujaban tan bien enmarcadas por ese negligé._

_—__Eso no me importa… para mí usted es maravilloso, es un hombre ejemplar, es un hombre muy apuesto… es un hombre… el hombre que yo quiero…._

_Sus palabras lejos de calmarme me estaban alterando demasiado, escuchar su declaración de amor, me estaba matando, una chica tan bonita, tan hermosa, tan bella sintiendo algo tan bonito por mi…_

_—__Hokage sama… yo quiero volverme mujer con usted —sus palabras me asaltaron— por favor…_

_—__Sarada-chan… n…n-no —las palabras salían con dificultad d dmi boca—_

_—__Fui una tonta en pensar que usted me amaba —comenzó a sollozar—_

_—__Sarada-chan no… yo si te amo… pero no de esa forma… _

_—__De que forma?_

_—__Tu eres una niña…_

_—__No soy una niña! —se giro de nuevo y desabrocho el sostén— míreme Hokage sama… no soy una niña… no lo soy… _

_Mire sus senos, eran pequeños, muy pequeñitos, eran unos brotes, su cuerpo de mujer se pintaba en su silueta de pequeña mujercita, era hermosa, mas hermosa ante mis ojos._

_—…__soy una mujer… quiero volverme mujer con usted _

_Cai en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso, no correspondí a su beso pero tampoco hice nada por quitarla, sus manitas se colgaron de mi cuello y profundizaron su beso, era inexperta._

_—… __por favor… solo hágalo…_

_—__Sarada-chan…no esta bien… esto no esta bien… _

_—__Eso ya lo dijo Hokage-sama… porque no acepta que usted también lo desea tanto como yo… —su mano se deslizo hasta mi entrepierna y apretó mi miembro, me sorprendió sentirme duro, tenia ya una erección bajo los pantalones—usted también me desea…_

_Sus grandes ojos negros me miraban con una seducción que no podía haber imaginado en ella, es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, y notara que en efecto resistirme me estaba costando tanto._

_—… __hasta ahora su única objeción ha sido que es mayor que yo… y que yo soy una niña… en ningún momento se ha acordado de su esposa…_

_Mierda!_

_Hinata? No me había acordado de ella en ningún momento, solo pensaba que yo no era bueno para ella por ser mayor, pero en efecto era casado, ese se suponía que era el obstáculo mas grande entre nosotros…_

_—__Sarada-chan…_

_—__Esta noche no soy Sarada-chan… hoy solo soy Sarada… —me miro con sus ojitos ligeramente hinchados, suplicantes— solo Sarada… Naruto._

_Su voz era tan encantadora, ten embriagante, mi nombre en sus labios era tan seductor como tentador… la mire de nuevo, sus pechos desnudos de niña volviéndose mujer, sus caderas anchas y su vientre plano y estrecho… era una mujercita hermosa, colgada de sus delicados brazos sobre mi cuello… se acerco de nuevo y me beso, esta vez si correspondí a su beso de forma dudosa, temerosa, nerviosa… peor mas por el miedo a lastimarla, sentía que si la tocaba la rompería, la acerque a mi cuerpo apretándola contra mi cuerpo, ella gimió cuando se sintió acorralada entre mi cuerpo y mis brazos…abrió su boca y mi lengua entro en su boquita, restregaba sus caderas a mi cuerpo, mi miembro sentia tan bien sus movimientos, que me dolia ya la erección, necesitaba urgente su cuerpo._

_Mis manos no tardaron en recorrer su cuerpo, era una delicia de mujer, sus caderas pronunciadas se sentían excitantes al recorrerla desde su espalda, bajando por su estrecha cinturita y abriéndome en sus caderas, eran las caderas de una muejrcita, baje mas mis manos y senti su culo, habia heradado el culo de su madre, tan firme y grande, lo acaricié tanto hasta obligarla a montarme, la levante con fuerza y se aprisiono con sus piernas en mi cadera, su cadera no dejaba de restregarse ea mi pelvis, me estaba volviendo loco, baje mi boca hasta sus pechos y los contemplé uno segundos, eran hermosos, eran tan pequeños pero aun asi hermosos, firmes, suaves… toque uno con delicadeza…_

_—__Puedo? _

_La mire y relamí mis labios, ella estaba dudosa de porque pedía autorización, me acerque lento a su pezon y ella abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, no esperaba lo que le haría, lo metí a mi boca comencé a chuparlo de forma suave, ella tembló y se abrazo de mi con fuerza, lo saque de mi boca y lo lengüetee un poco, saboreandolo a detalle, volví a metérmelo a la boca succionadolo, metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y deslice mi dedo por su pelvis, baje a su pubis sintiendo esa fina capa de tela, deslice mas mi dedo hasta llegar a su sexo…_

_Mierda!_

_No habia nada de por medio, podía sentir su coñito desnudo, esa mladita tanguita no tenia nada de tela ahi abajo, talle mi dedo por encima de su coñoy se estremeció toda, sus piernitas temblaron y se aferraron mas a mi cuerpo, suspire sobre su pecho mas que excitado, talle mas mi dedo sobre su sexo, y no pude dejar de mirarla, como se excitaba mas y mas por las caricias que le hacia, lamí su pecho y presione mi pulgar en su entrada bese su seno y succione con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que introduje un poco mi dedo._

_—__Ahhh! Hokage sama!_

_Me separe de ella y tenia ahora un chupete enorme en su teta derecha, lamí su pecho para saborearla y saque mi dedo de ella._

_La lleve hasta la cama, note lo bien planeado que tenia todo, la cama tenia sabanas limpias unas rosas en un florero al costado, unas velas que despedían un aroma muy agradable, la deposité en la cama y ella enseguida se acomodo, se recostó abriéndome sus bracitos para recibirme. _

_—__Abre tus piernas…_

_—__Eh? —me miro nerviosa—_

_—__Abre tus piernas Sarada-chan… —asintió nerviosa y abrió sus piernitas, pero enseguida puso sus manos tapándose el coño—_

_—__Quita tus manos… —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa— quitas tus manos de ahí…_

_—__Pero… —sujete sus manitas y las aparte, esa tanga no dejaba nada a la imaginación, podía ver su coño abierto para mi, suspire y ella intento taparse de nuevo pero no la deje— Hogake-sama! No me vea ahí! Esto es tan vergonzoso!_

_Antes de que cerrara las piernas baje mi mano la toque, ella se quedo quieta mirándome mas que nerviosa, avergonzada y tímida a la vez._

_—__Eres tan hermosa Sarada-chan… _

_Restregué mi palma en toda su vagina, talle de principio a fin, note que empezó a excitarse de inmediato y sus piernas temblaban, frote mi pulgar en su centro y se retorció en la cama, me senti tan grande de verla tendida gozando por mi, por mis caricias, introduje la punta de mi dedo anular y juguetee con su entrada, se estremeció mas, aproveche que estaba perdida en el placer, desabroche mi pantalón y me saque mi muy pronunciada erección, con una mano la masturbaba a ella y con la otra me daba un poco de consuelo a mi mismo. Me incline y pose mi boca sobre su coño y lamí de un lengüetazo hasta succionar su clitoris, se tenso por completo y estrujo sus piernas, la sentí medio reincorporarse en la cama de un brinco, pero mi brazo la sujeto de la cadera de forma fuerte, seguí chupandola y ella temblaba._

_—__Hokage-sa-sama! qu-que hace… ahhh… ahhh… po-por que esta su boca ahí?_

_Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y lami de nueva cuenta recorriendo cada detalle de su intimidad, metí mi lengua en su coño tanto como pude y grito._

_—__Ahhh! Hokage-sama! Esto… esto… es muy… muy ver-vergonsozo…_

_Me presione contra su coñito y chupe succionando un poco, me despegue de ella y la sujete por sus mejillas parando su boquita._

_—__A esto me trajiste, no Sarada-chan? —mire las velas y las rosas, el lugar y la mire a ella— me pediste que te hiciera mujer… ya no eres una niña, no? —su boquita temblaba— quieres que pare?_

_Negó con su cabecita y paro más su boquita, quería que la besara, me sentía el puto amo, la bese con fuerza y me incline sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y se separo de mi de golpe y miro mi miembro en su entrada, paso saliva._

_—__Esta muy grande me va a doler!_

_—__No dolerá tanto… —bese su clavícula, su cuello, su oreja— confías en mí? —asintió con su cabeza jadeante de placer pero sin dejar de mirar mi pene— tranquila…_

_Hice posición de manos y cree dos clones de sombra, ella me miro nerviosa._

_—__Haras lo que te diga…_

_Uno de mis clones la recosto en su regazo abriendo sus piernas con las suyas las piernitas de Sarada-chan se enroscaron en las d dmi clon, entre mas abría las piernas mi clon mas abierta quedaba Sarada-chan para mi, una vez abierta, el otro clon con sus manos abrio los bordes de su coñito, lamio sus deos y los masajeó abriendo camino en donde me hundiría, me posicione en su entrada y mientras mi clon abría sus pliegues y masacraba su clitoris, el otro masacraba sus pechos y besaba su cuello, ella miraba mis ojos atenta, solo le sonreí y ella correspondió antes de perderse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, me coloque en su entrada y comencé a entrar en ella, se tenso al sentir mi intento de invasión, de a poco comencé a entrar y a deslizarme conforme su cuerpo me recibía, era tan estrecha que en algún momento pensé no entrar, estaba tan lubricada, tan mojadita que afortunadamente eso me ayudo, me hundí mas y mas en ella, sus brazos se agarraban fuerte de mi clon, faltaba poco, ella estaba aferrada, conteniendose, me incline y la bese en los labios hundi mi lengua en ella y juguete con la suya un poco, cuando estuvo mas serena me hundí en ella y grito, la bese con mas fervor para ahogar su grito. Sus piernas se aferraron mas al agarre de mi clon, queria cerrar sus piernitas pero afortunadamente sus piernas estaban bien sujetadas y yo estaba dentro de ella…_

_—__Duele… duele… duele mucho Hokage-sama… _

_—__Traquila Sarada-chan…. Ahora se pasara… ahora se pasara… tranquila, —acaricie su cabecita dandole besos en su cuello— tranquila… —bese sus pechos— tranquila_

_Cuando se calmo un poco comence a moverme._

_Mierda! _

_Estaba demasiado estrecha, no aguaría tanto con su coño tan apretado a mi, me movi un poco y ella se tenso, hundí mi miembro hasta el fondo y se retorció, lo saque hasta casi salirme por completo, estaba lleno de sangre, sus ojitos se alarmaron un poco._

_—__Es normal Sarada-chan, no te alarmes… —mire a mi clon y enseguida la atrajo a él y le beso masajeando sus senos, me hundí de nuevo en ella y comencé a bombear, mi otro clon masajeaba su clitoris, ella se retorcía de placer y yo intentaba no salir de ella con las embestidas que le daba.— _

_La sujete fuerte de las caderas y bombee duro, su coño era tan estrecho y caliente miraba salir mi verga de su entrada tan apretada, mirarla perdida de placer en mis brazos, era una joya, era maravilloso… bombee mas duro y la note tensarse, sus pezones estaban muy duros, su cuerpecito estaba irguiéndose, bombee mas duro, se tenso por completo arqueándose y me vine en ella, sus piernitas se pusieron duras y grito…_

_—__Hogake Sammma! Ahhhhhhh! _

_Su espalda se arqueo y aproveche para jalarla a mí y morder uno de sus pechos, su vocecita salio en un hilo e voz con un chillido de placer… me quede sin fuerza después de venirme, mis clones desparecieron y caí de golpe en la cama con ella._

_—__Ay! —caí en sima de ella—_

_—__Lo… la-lamento… Sarada-chan… —tenia la boca reseca ye estaba jadeante, me moví de su cuerpo—_

_—__Deje de llamarme Sarada-chan… —jadeaba tanto como yo—_

_—__Cuando dejes de llamarme Hokage-sama _

_—__Me gusta llamarlo así…_

_—__A mi me gusta llamarte Sarada chan… eres mi Sarada-chan —le sonreí y ella correspondió, sus mejillas estaban rojitas—_

_La bese en un beso delicado y la apreté a mi cuerpo, la abrace frotando su culo y me acerque de nuevo con mi recién y lista erección para seguir. Después de coger nuevamente se quedo dormida en la cama, la miraba con varios chupetes repartidos por todo el cuerpo, mis mordidas en sus pequeñas tetas, en su culo, su coño chorrean de mi semen… estaba hermosa, la mire detenidamente, era preciosa y era mía… mire mi ropa en el piso y luego el reloj, era muy tarde._

_Hice posición de manos e hice un clon._

_—__Ve a casa y dile a Hinata que me quedare toda la noche en la oficina —mi clon vio a Sarada en la cama desnuda y luego me miro— cuando vuelvas a mi sentirás lo que hicimos… no te quejes_

_Mi clon se fue y Sarada se removió, le bese un pezon y despertó._

_—__Hokage-sama… —estaba medio dormida— sigue despierto?_

_—__Si… esperaba que despertaras… —bese su cuello—_

_—__Derpetar?_

_—__Para continuar… —me metí entre sus piernitas y bese su boquita— tenemos toda la noche…_

No debería albergar estos sentimientos por ella, no debería ni haber permitido que esa noche pasara, no debería permitir que siguiera pasando!

—Ya casi se viene… —Sarada me masturbaba, poso su boquita en la punta de mi miembro y bombeo mas duro , hasta que me corrí—

—Aggggg…

La note chuparlo todo hasta dejarme limpio, sonrió y me subió la bragueta del pantalón y se sentó en mis piernas.

—Me tengo que ir tengo misión y saldremos en unas horas, me extrañara?

Aun no podía ni hablar me había hecho venirme dos veces, solo sentí con la cabeza y sonrió me dio un beso en los labios y de un salto tomo su mochila, la puerta se abrió y me recompuse tanto como pude.

—Acaba de llegar la invitación del Misukage para los exámenes chunin, este año les toca a ellos —Shikamaru leía una hoja sin levantar la mirada, cuando por fin lo hizo miro a Sarada-chan— Hola Sarada-chan no sabia que andabas por aquí

—Vine a desayunar con el Hokage… —me miro y sonrió— desayune delicioso, pero ya me voy, hasta mañana!

La vi salir de la oficina y le sonreí a Shikamaru.

—Pasame los papeles…

—Viene muy seguido, no? —me dio los papeles y evite mirarlo, cualquier paso en falso Shiakamru me descubriría—

—Si…

—Mas seguido que antes… por cierto que desayunaron?

—Eh? leche… leche y galletas…. Ya sabes como son los niños…

Era de lo peor por permitirme sentir lo que sentía por ella, era de lo peor por dejarme llevar por la tentación, era la hija de mis mejores amigos, era una niña! Pero era una niña que me había hecho volver a sentir, me había hecho volver a sonreír, me había hecho volver a sentirme vivo… la deseaba, la necesitaba, era mí todo… ahora no podía alejarme de ella aun sabiendo que lo que ella y yo teníamos era completamente indebido, por que confieso que me enamore de la pequeña hija de mis mejores amigos.


End file.
